


Beautiful Corruption

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Big Sisters, Bisexual Female Character, Biting, Breast Measuring, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Corruption, Declarations Of Love, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, Flirting, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Harem, Het, Incest, Innuendo, Kisses, Kissing, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Innocence, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naive, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Passion, Pregnancy Kink, Resistance, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sister/Sister Incest, Sleep Sex, Smut, Supportive sister, Teasing, True Love, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, humping, little brother, sibling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: After reading an article on incest and sexual abuse, Lincoln is terrified that his family is damaged and unsafe. He turns to his five older sisters for help. And they, led by Lori, make a plan to ease their brother's worries, while seducing him to accept the beautiful love the sisters have for him.





	1. Lori's Plan

**Author's Notes:**

So, this is my response to Flagg1991's prompt to make a collection of stories with Lincoln and each of his sisters.

The premise actually came about because I accidentally found the Safe House/Lewd House debate. (My first response was literally, " _What safe house? Hahahaha!_ ") But that got me thinking... what if Lincoln encountered a version of that debate? What if the affections of his sisters were called into question? What if Lincoln was convinced he was a monster? And then the hamster wheels kept spinning... and Lori came on the scene with a plan to ease her brother's stress and worry, while reaffirming the "sibling love" they each share. But how do five older sisters corrupt their innocent brother into thinking that _incest is wrong_ but the love they share, express, and erotically pursue is _pure and beautiful_ _?_ Well, this story answers that question.

Finally, I want to make some notable mentions... in the sisters' attempts to contrast their _good love_ with _bad incest_ , they make references to DoctorYnot's _Make It Wit Chu_ (Chapter 1), JumpJump's _I Love My Brother/Loud House comic_ (Yandere!Luan comic), and Flagg1991's _Night of the_ _Bimbo Sisters_ (Chapter 4), _The Diary of Luan Loud_ , and _The Diary of Lincoln Loud_.

EDIT: As part of a long-planned New Year's gift to the fandom, I'm going back and editing this story; giving the chapters titles; making a few thoughts on things here and there. For this chapter, in particular, I had Lori take the lead with the sisters on purpose... because at the time (and still to an extent today) Lori was a much-hated character and truly deserved some love.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

BEAUTIFUL CORRUPTION

Chapter 1: Lori's Plan

That day started unlike any other day. Sure, on the outside everything appeared normal. The sun smiled brightly. The cloudless sky gave a gentle breeze across the landscape. The trees danced merrily in the wind, their leaves waving happily to any and all whom passed by.

And even in Lincoln's own home everything appeared normal. His older sisters gathered around their morning coffee, while the younger ones were making a ruckus in the living room.

Everything was the same peaceful chaos they had grown accustomed to.

Until it was broken with a high-pitched boyish scream.

" _No! It can't be true!_ "

His older sisters paused as they heard something break, followed by the slam of his door. They were speechless as their only brother trampled loudly down the steps, tripping on the last one and landing flat on his face.

Lori looked down at him with a tired, irritable expression. "What is it, Lincoln? It's _literally_ too early for this."

Lincoln looked up at his five older sisters, each looking back with a tired face. His eyes took in their clothes... Lori and Luna with their long shirts that barely covered their panties, the outlines of their breasts and nipples poking through. Luan's robe had slipped down one shoulder, revealing a sizeable portion of her cleavage. Lynn's shorts had fallen a little down her hips in her sleep, and she'd forgotten to fix them. And Leni still had on her sheer nightgown, and in the right angle and lighting, he knew he could see _everything_ underneath.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped uncomfortably… as he finally began to take in things he'd never thought of before… _until reading that article!_

But these were his older sisters. He could trust them with anything. Or so he'd like to think…

Each were still staring at him, and he was ashamed to say he struggled to keep himself from staring at their figures. But he eventually focused on Luna's face… her tired, lidded eyes staring at him hazily. Her mussed up hair looking like she'd been through several rounds in the sheets. Come to think of it… maybe she wasn't even wearing panties… maybe if he could just crawl a little closer he'd-

"Uh, bro? What are you staring at?"

Startled, he looked up at Luna with doe eyes. He gulped nervously. "N-nothing."

Lori stamped her foot impatiently. "Well? What were you screaming about?"

He looked over at her, finding her in the same condition as Luna, and he blushed pink. "I-I read something online and…" He breathed deeply. "Now, I'm scared."

Leni knelt down to crush his face against her comforting chest. "Aww, Lincy, your big sisters will help you."

Blushing furiously, he put his hands on her sides and pushed away a little. "Th-the article was about _incest_."

Leni's arms froze stiffly around him as she blushed. Lincoln saw his other sisters blushing, too, and turning their eyes away from him.

Luan was the first to look back at him, her cheeks tinged a brilliant red. "Th-th-that's… uh, wow… Ok…" She bit her lip with her braced teeth as she swept back her hair with a hand. "Um, so, w-why were you reading about _that?_ "

He felt himself begin to sweat as each sister suddenly looked at him with soul-piercing eyes. He knew that incest would be a hot topic… but why were they all looking at him like _that?_

He took in a breath to steady his nerves. "Someone at school asked what it was like living with such beautiful sisters…"

Unknown to him, their eyes widened, their blushes deepening.

"…and I casually said it was amazing having five women love on me." He shrugged his shoulders, but his eyebrows furrowed as he continued. "They said I must be abused… because of _incest."_

A few tears formed in his eyes as Leni's arms trembled around his shoulders. He burrowed his face deeper in her chest.

"So, I looked it up and there's an article… that says one in five or so boys are abused…" He stared up at his shocked sisters' faces, tears falling down his cheeks. "Am I normal? Is there something wrong with me?" He choked out a gasp. "And even more girls are abused than boys. Are you girls safe? Are my younger sisters safe?" He felt tears fall into his hair, and heard sniffling coming from his other four sisters. " _Are we going to be ok?_ "

As he sobbed quietly into Leni's breasts, the five girls looked at each other solemnly, communicating a plan through their eyes alone.

Steeling her nerves and striking a confident pose, Lori spoke up first. "Lincoln, we're going to be perfectly ok."

He turned away from Leni, wiping his eyes free of tears. He felt Leni's arms settle around his stomach, pulling him against her as she rested her chin on his head.

"How can you be sure, Lori? What if we're already damaged? What if growing up with a brother has already hurt my sisters?" His head fell as a few more tears landed softly onto Leni's wrapped arms.

Fingers gently gripped his chin and tilted him up, his watery eyes meeting the angelic pools of his closest sister. Luna knelt before him, her shirt touching the floor as she leaned into him with a soft smile. She wiped away his tears with a stray thumb, even as her other rubbed gently along his jawline.

"Hey."

Lincoln smiled, though it didn't really reach his eyes. "Hey, Luna."

Her smile gained some warmth and Lincoln felt it seeping into his bones, radiating through him.

"Is there anything wrong with two siblings loving each other?"

He wanted to say, "No," but as his sinful eyes caught sight of the swell of her chest in the gaping neck of her shirt, he found himself unable to answer.

With that she closed her eyes and leaned in to press her lips chastely against her brother's parted mouth. She heard his breath hitch, felt the sharp intake of air against her silky smooth skin. She smiled goofily as she leaned back and took in Lincoln's shocked, blushing face.

She stared right into his frozen eyes as she framed his cheeks with her hands, guiding his lips back home to hers. "Is it so wrong for a sister to give her brother a chaste kiss?"

And chaste it was, though Luna licked his lips as she pulled sensuously away with half-lidded eyes.

"I-I, uh, I…" He floundered for words, unable to think properly. He found himself distracted by the little freckles that dotted her cheek and along the exposed crook of her neck. He squeaked, " _Eep!_ " however, when he felt Leni's hands begin massaging gently along the insides of his thighs.

Leni kissed him behind the ear. "Is it so wrong for a sister to help her brother feel good?"

He couldn't help but melt against Leni, as her devilish hands coaxed out a groan and turned his legs into jelly. He couldn't help but sigh contentedly and lay his head against the shoulder of his older sister, his worries forgotten, as Luna peppered sweet kisses upon every inch of his face.

Luna pulled away to look into his eyes dreamily. "You trust us, don't you?"

He sighed in bliss as Leni nibbled his ear. "You know I do. I trust all of you."

She kissed his lips again. "Then, you know we'd never let anything bad happen to you."

Leni kissed his neck, distracting him from responding. "Besides, we've been a loving family since, like, forever! And we're not damaged at all."

Lincoln smiled then, genuinely. They were healthy, loving, and caring, if a bit insane at times. But, then, what family didn't have its crazy moments? And those thoughts he was having? Like how he kept staring at Lynn's panties as they slipped lower and lower over her hips... or how a button was undone on Lori's shirt and he could see the underside of one perfect mound when she sat at the right angle... or even how Leni's bare legs laying outstretched beside his were leaving a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach, stirring the beginning of a fire in his loins. Maybe those were natural tendencies that a healthy boy has when he encounters a beautiful girl... or five sexy sisters.

Lori took his smile as a good sign. She smiled and threw her plan into action. "And who's to say this is incest anyway, Linc?" She crouched beside Luna, giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. "Families kiss all the time. They hug and sleep in beds together, share warmth and bathe together." She motioned for Luan and Lynn to sit down by them, too. "If anything, the only abnormal thing about us is that we're afraid you'll stop loving us…"

Lincoln's mouth dropped open even as he saw all his sisters nod their heads together at Lori's words. "I'd never stop loving you girls!"

She sighed. "What I mean, is that you are our brother, Linc. And you're also the most important man in our lives… there won't be a… a-any other guy in the picture."

He smiled in understanding. "That's like how I don't want a girlfriend because she'd take away from my time with my sisters."

Luan chuckled beside him, reaching out a finger to trace along his jaw. "I'm the same, Linc. I don't want a boyfriend because I have everything I need in you." She blushed beautifully as she said it, leaving Lincoln to admire how wonderful her complexion looked with the rosy hue.

Lynn took one of his hands in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Is it so wrong to think we don't want another guy because you're everything we've ever dreamed about?"

And though she blushed, and the other girls shyly nodded their agreement, it did not compare to the brilliant shade of red Lincoln's cheeks had turned.

His eyes were like dinner plates as he slowly processed his sisters' words, their possible meanings, their implications. Looking up at them like a little squirrel pinned beneath five starving wolves, he voiced out his pitiful question. "What are we?"

Lori, and the others, looked at him sympathetically. "We're brother and sisters."

He gulped, feeling a strange itch begin to cover his body as his mind tried to focus on what she was saying. "And there's nothing wrong with my… _our_ love for each other?"

She reached a hand out to caress his scalp; him leaning into the touch. "Our love is beautiful, Lincoln."

Each sister was maintaining some form of physical contact with him, the young boy basking in the combined warmth and affections of his five older sisters. He sighed happily as he voiced his last question. "Are we- um… do we…" He huffed in frustration at himself. "I mean, is _this_ -" He gestured his hand at them all. "…is this _incest?_ "

Lori flipped her bangs with a stray hand, chuckling innocently. "Oh, that depends on how you _express your love_ , Lincy. It's not like I rape you every night…"

Luan chuckled, too. "Or I'm gonna ram a baseball bat down some random girl's throat for dumping you…"

Lynn narrowed her eyebrows playfully. "I don't know, girls. I might just stab Leni's arm with a knife if I can't _get me some Linc tonight~_ " Luna promptly whacked her head. "Ow!"

Luna rolled her eyes before smirking at Lincoln. "She's an idiot. Ignore her."

"Hey!"

Leni giggled cutely. "Yeah! Like Lori said, you're completely safe with us! And we're safe with you! It's not like Luan's gonna go lust-crazy all over you, rape you, attempt to murder Lori, and get arrested and interned at a mental asylum." She hugged Lincoln tightly with a cute laugh, even as everyone else stared at her in shock. "And then you'd go crazy with grief, develop schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder, cross-dress as Luan, attempt to murder three people at the same time, and get thrown into the happy house with your sister!"

Lori looked at her blankly. "That has got to be the smartest, and weirdest, thing you've ever said."

Leni smiled warmly. "Thanks, Lori!"

The others were speechless; the color had drained completely from Luan's face.

Then, Lynn whistled. "Wow, we can tell how good an impression Luan's jokes have made on Leni."

She was answered by a growl from Luan.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I bet my fist could make a pretty good impression on your face!" She rolled up the sleeve of her robe, accidentally bumping it over her other shoulder, revealing even more of her breast for her brother's blushing gaze. "Get it?"

Lynn got ready to pounce on her older sister. "Oh, bring it on you little pussycat."

Luna flicked both of their ears. "Come on, girls, we're trying to reassure Linc, remember?" She looked at Lynn with a blank expression. "And seriously if you don't pull up your boyshorts, Lincoln's gonna have a front row seat to the unveiling of your _pussycat_ …"

Lori, coughing awkwardly as Lynn blushed and adjusted her clothes, drew Lincoln's attention back to herself. "So, we think that it'd work best if we show you how wonderful our sibling love is."

Leni squeezed him tighter, her perky nipples jabbing erotically into his back. "And I totes call him first! I, like, need his help clothing shopping!"

Now, while Lincoln found the mall boring beyond all reason, that lazy smirk and sexy eyes she was giving him made him reconsider the offer…

Maybe he'd have fun with Leni, after all…

And it's not like anything _bad_ could happen to them while shopping for clothes…

_Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out. So, some ideas used throughout were given to me by Flagg1991.

So, I wanted to go for something unique, something I've never read or saw in this fandom... so, Leni took her brother to a women's lingerie store and enlists his help to measure her bra size. Except, along the way, they do less of the sizing and more of the activities one would expect in a romance story rated "M." I know that the Leni I've written here seems a bit smarter and coherent than the original... and that's intentional. Realistically, her schemes and ideas are basic, but what I really focused on was her emotional awareness for others, especially Lincoln.

For those who clicked on this story for one thing only, don't worry, it will be _cumming..._ but after the foreplay. So, be patient and come back to see what happens next!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

That afternoon found Lincoln sitting on a bench, his legs squirming uncomfortably, his hands hovering over his crotch, and his eyes firmly memorizing the bland pattern of the carpeting.

When Lincoln agreed to go shopping for clothes with Leni, he'd neglected to ask what she was looking for. He'd expected her to stop at the first teen outlet store they came across, but he looked on in mild surprise as she led them past it.

They passed by the next one… and the next one… and the next one…

Until the only two girly stores remaining in that long stretch of mall were a shoe store… and a women's lingerie shop. He begged, over and over again, in his mind that she only needed a pair of shoes… _any shoes!_... but alas, his fate was sealed the moment Leni stopped in front of the window for the lingerie store.

Lincoln had gulped as he glanced at the dozens of bras, and panties, and silky, transparent scraps that barely classified as clothes. His eyes were drawn to a lacy, red camisole that revealed a bit of stomach, and he glanced at Leni's torso, wondering how she'd look in it. He had blushed so hard he felt his ears tingling, and to his mortification, his body was responding to the thought of his sister visiting him at night in the dainty garment.

With a smile on her face and a fluttering dress, Leni entered the store; and with a grimace on his face and tightened, uncomfortable pants, Lincoln followed behind her timidly.

That moment was only minutes ago; but as he battled to control his thoughts and body, it could have been an eternity. Adding pain to his discomfort, Lincoln was noticing a problem… he couldn't stop thinking of Leni, or his other sisters. There he was living a preteen boy's fantasy, surrounding by all sorts of erotic women's clothing and half-naked models… and he could only think of his sisters.

He supposed it was nice to know he was predisposed to be loyal; if only he wasn't so conflicted because, seriously, _they're his sisters!_

Gosh, he must be perverted, too. It must be a disease spreading through his brain… urging him to prey upon his own family, his beloved sisters.

His legs squeezed his member tightly as his heart raced. He felt like he could explode at any moment. Oh, the change a stupid thought could make… Just yesterday he wouldn't have given his sisters' bodies a second glance. But, one teasing comment and article later? His heart was swelling with emotions he never felt before. Just the thought of kissing Luna again made his stomach all fluttery and tingly.

Was he an awful brother if he was praying that Leni would model her clothes for him? He felt himself throb sinfully. Maybe she'd need him to help try on the clothes, too.

At that rate, he wasn't going to survive for much longer. And to think he'd only been waiting five minutes.

He suddenly froze up, his mind halting in its tracks when fingers tickled along his neck as they threaded themselves in his hair. He felt a breath of air puff against his cheek, and he turned to look into the face of his sister, the warmth of her eyes spreading into his bones; instantly, setting him at ease by her presence. He felt himself unconsciously lean into her hand, and he could feel his face smiling as his eyes closed in contentment.

Leni giggled as she played with his hair, the two sitting side by side on the bench. "You'd make a good kitten, Lincy." She giggled again as his eyes opened and playfully glared at her. She leaned in to give him a chaste kiss to his cheek, instantly turning his eyes wide. "Pink is a good color on you," she continued as she stroked his burning cheek.

She sighed dreamily even as she gripped his hands in hers and pulled him up to a standing position. She turned and began dragging him to the nearest changing room.

His eyes widened even farther, his heart skipping a beat, when he realized where they were going. "U-uh, Leni?"

"Hmm?" She kept going, her strong arm keeping Lincoln at a steady pace behind her.

"Where are y-you taking me?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Oh, I need your help for something."

His heart nearly stopped, as his thoughts raced back to images of a camisole-wearing Leni asking him to run his hands over the silky material covering her back, to _test_ the quality of fabric. He swallowed, trying to clear up his suddenly dry throat. "What kind of help?"

They had just arrived and she spun her brother into the room, him landing on a seat, as she bolted the door. She turned to face him, a lopsided grin on her face as her eyes sparkled mischievously. In answer, she picked up a simple steel tape measurer.

He gulped, his eyes darting between her darkening eyes and the tape in her hand. "U-um… what is that for?"

She reached a finger up to her hair, spinning her golden locks around it. "Well, Lincy… you know how it's good to get your feet sized when you go to buy shoes?"

He nodded dumbly, a little distracted by the thought of how silky her hair would feel betwixt his fingers.

"Well, girls sometimes need to get their _breasts_ sized…"

That word shocked him into a stupor, his mouth falling open.

"…and since my sisters were all busy today, and you were kind enough to help me shop…"

His eyes widened. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"I was hoping you could help me measure myself."

"I-I…" He felt startled like a baby deer caught in headlights.

She smiled warmly at him as she sat the tape down. "It'll be fun! We can measure each other and compare sizes!"

He squeaked embarrassedly.

Then, she smirked at him as she sat herself down gently onto his lap. She purposely pushed her bosom against his, both siblings looking at them where they touched. She hummed thoughtfully. "Sorry, Lincy, but I think my girls are a tad bigger than yours… maybe give it a few more years?" She winked and laughed, the merry action vibrating her breasts against his chest, increasing his blush. And as she got up, she twisted her rear against his legs and purred when she felt his _hard reaction_ to her charms.

His eyes were closed in blissful agony, knowing she was coaxing out such sweet reactions unknowingly, and he was powerless to stop them. When he felt her get up off him, he hurriedly threw his hands onto his lap and crossed his legs. The pressure he felt _down there_ when she'd turned while still sitting on him was almost too much to handle, and he could feel his brow sweat lightly as he fought off the urge to ask her to sit back on top of his member.

Leni looked at his curious behavior thoughtfully. She knew that her mission was to set him at ease with a sister's body and she'd thought she was doing a good job… but that pained look he had was concerning to her. She frowned as she looked upon him.

Well, there was little she could do besides ask what was wrong… and that'd just embarrass him greatly. So, she opted to plow on. She knew what she had planned would be fun, and hopefully help him feel better about himself and his sisters in a sexual setting… it might be painful now, but the results sometimes justify the means, don't they?

"Lincoln?"

His eyes opened, and he hurriedly tried to make himself into a more relaxed position; though pointedly still hiding his groin from her view. "Y-y-yes, Leni!?" He could feel his cheeks hurting with the strength of their blush.

She tilted onto a hip, and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "So, will you help me size my chest?" She ran her hands up her stomach, gliding them over her bra-line, and mentally-patted herself on the back when she saw his eyes follow the motion attentively. "If I don't get them sized, I might get the wrong bra… and that might hurt me…" She pouted at him, managing to get a tear to fall down her cheek. "You won't let me get hurt, will you, Lincy? You'll protect me, won't you?"

She saw him bite his lip and furrow his eyebrows, but that troubled look in his eyes let her know his resistance was failing. She'd wished she didn't have to play it so soon (or at all)… but every sister knew the ultimate trump card when it came to their one and only brother.

His innate desire to protect his sisters at all costs.

Maybe it was because he was male. Or he was the only brother among so many sisters. Or he felt he couldn't let them down. Whatever the reason… it was a fact that every Loud daughter knew and held close to their heart… that their brother watched over them, would help them whenever they desperately needed it. He was a comforting presence in their lives since he was born for the older girls, and since they were born for the younger ones.

But as comforting and attractive a quality as that was in her brother, Leni did feel a little regret when he nodded his head to help her. She could see the warring emotions behind his pupils, and she decided then that she'd make it up to him if it killed her.

She started with a bright smile, letting it cover her whole face, lighting up her cheeks and eyes with its brilliance. When she saw him give a little smile in reply, she leaned down and hugged him tightly to herself, cooing in his ear.

"I knew I could trust you, Lincy." She smiled cutely at him as his smile kept creeping out from its hiding place. She giggled as she laid soft kisses along his brow and nose. She swept his bangs back with a hand so she could rest her lips upon his forehead in an exaggerated, sloppy kiss.

"Hey! You're messing up my hair!" He tried to be stern but his glowing smile gave away his amusement.

She used her other hand to rub soothing circles into his back. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lincy. But I couldn't help myself." She leaned him backward so she faced him properly, coming within inches of his blushing, smiling face. "You're precious to me."

And she closed her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him for the first time, tilting her head to the side as her nose brushed against his. She tried her best to keep it chaste, at Lori's prior urging, but much like Luna she couldn't help but rake her tongue against his lips; a shiver running down her spine when he gasped as the slick muscle pushed gently against his closed mouth.

His hands rested on her shoulders, unconsciously playing with the straps of her dress. And she smiled against his lips when she leaned in and felt his heart beating rapidly against her bosom.

She pulled back and grinned at him. "I love you, Linc."

He was breathless in his reply, "I l-love you, too."

And _that_ … that look he was giving her then. His blushing cheeks, his panting mouth parted slightly, and his face tense in focus but relaxed in safety… and those eyes; how they looked at her, and into her soul, like the world had slipped away from him… and only she was left. Only she mattered.

That look, the sincerity, the intensity… was what captured her heart in the first place. It's what ensnared them all… and the poor boy didn't even know it.

How loved, safe, and aroused he could make his sisters feel with _just one look!_

Gosh, it drove her heart crazy with affection, the organ pounding against her ribcage, trying to get to its mate… where it belonged…

And she was touched by the thought that here in her brother's arms was where her heart belonged…

Where she belonged.

But she shook her head to clear her mind… because, honestly, it wouldn't do anyone any good if she consummated her love with her brother right then and there… regardless of how erotic it sounded; how badly, how desperately her body, her soul needed to experience the close embrace of lovers with her brother.

She sighed, though she couldn't keep the dreaminess out of it as she looked into his darkened eyes; still gazing at her intently.

"So, since you're helping me, I might as well teach you how to size a girl properly, right?"

He nodded his head. "Y-yeah… right, _that_."

She giggled at his uncertain expression. "Oh, don't be worried. It doesn't hurt! And besides, after today you'll be an expert! And who knows which sister will need help next?" She gasped cutely. "What if you get to help Lynn pick out her first real bra!?"

Lincoln blushed at that thought. "B-but… I've seen her in… in one before?"

Leni laughed. "Oh, that's a sports bra, Lincy! Now, this-" She watched him intently as she sensuously plucked the two dainty straps of her dress over her shoulders. The material fluttered softly to the ground, unhindered in its journey, unstopping even as it revealed inch after inch to her brother's eyes for the first time. She paused as his thirsty eyes drank in her form before he could stop himself, raking across her cleavage, over the generous swell of her breasts, down the plane of her soft stomach, over the subtle curve of her hips, and past the "V" of her panty-covered groin, and down her endless, endless legs… then, returning in the same path until they stopped at her bra-clad chest. She smirked as he not-so-subtly tried to cross his legs harder than before. She filled her palms with her mounds, lifting her chest a little as she winked at Lincoln. " _This_ is a real bra."

He dumbly nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from her bra.

"So…" The sudden noise brought her brother's attention back to her smirking face. "…it's best to measure breasts without anything in the way, Lincy." She turned around slowly, curving her back so her rear was more pronounced… and close to his gazing eyes. "Would you like to help me take off my bra?"

He squeaked, then coughed to clear his throat. "A-are you sure that's… _fine?_ Do… d-do you really need _my_ help with that?" He watched as her torso twisted around so she could pout at him with her puppy dog eyes. Though the action stretched her bra so there was a faint gap between the cup and her silky mound of flesh… and even though it was something so little, so insignificant… just that extra bit of skin… _supposedly forbidden skin_ revealed to his eyes unintentionally made him throb wonderfully between his legs, sending out a wave of pleasure to his fingers and toes.

"B-but, Lincy…!" She purposely added a whine to her voice. "I thought I was teaching you how to measure me?" She turned back away, crossing her arms over her breasts and huffing. "And your first lesson is how to take off a bra."

Lincoln sighed, scratching an eyebrow in frustration. He was trying to be a good brother… trying to hide his _problem_ from her innocent eyes… but if he got up, what would stop her from turning around and seeing the evidence of his untrustworthiness?

As he stood up reluctantly and stepped behind her, Leni spoke softly to him, "Grab the band near the hooks."

He took a deep breath and reached out with trembling fingers. His breath hitched when he gripped the material in his fingers, his skin sliding against the smooth skin of her back.

Leni kept still even though she yearned to squirm excitably under his touch. "Now, push both straps together to release the hooks, and pull it off me."

He gulped, the color slightly draining away at her words. Did she intend for him to actually _see her?_ Oh gosh, he could feel himself get a little harder at that thought. He took another breath as he pulled the straps apart just as his sister ordered.

She sounded breathless when she spoke next, " _Now, pull the little straps over my shoulders and slide the bra down my arms, Lincy~_ "

He could feel his heart and lungs working quickly to supply the needed lifeblood being quickly horded by his pulsing member. His throat was dry, and a herd of butterflies were stampeding inside his stomach, like they were doing donuts in a dozen monster trucks.

He stepped closer, his feet bumping against hers. His mouth was parted, his panting breaths puffing softly against her shoulder blades. He slipped his fingers up her back, accidentally brushing against her bare skin and feeling her body shiver under the faint touch. His fingers were quivering when they snatched her straps, and he closed his eyes to steel his nerves as he slowly pulled them over the cliff of her shoulder.

He felt her lift her arms a tiny bit, and he exhaled softly against her back as he ran his hands down her arms, the straps caught by his thumbs. They kept moving slowly, his palms receiving the sensations of her skin… every little hair, and bump, and inch of skin providing an array of texture that caused his mind to scream in delight.

As his hands ran over her wrists, he rested them on the back of her hands, intertwining their fingers. They both felt the bra fall out of his grasp; the soft sound of it landing safely on the ground reaching their ears. Lincoln laid his head against his sister's shoulder blade, his eyes tightly shut.

He felt his eyes water a little, his breath hitching. "L-Leni, is this wrong? What we're doing? Wha… what I'm… _feeling?_ "

She opened her mouth to respond optimistically, but closed it when she felt tears fall onto her skin. Frowning emphatically, her heart swelled in affection. She pulled their hands around her, placing his hands on top her stomach and covering them with her own. She cooed to him softly as she felt him breathing heavily against her, "Just focus on your feelings. Can you tell me about them?"

Lincoln's breath hitched as he felt her smooth skin below his fingers and palms; he felt her thumbs caress the backs of his hands like an artist's brush strokes upon a canvas… soft, comforting motions that helped him to relax. "My stomach has butterflies. My heart is racing. I… feel like I could explode."

She hummed softly as she listened to his breathing steady out to an even tempo. "And do you like it?"

He sighed against her back, opening his eyes finally; he focused on the sight of one lonely freckle right by where his nose was brushed up against her shoulder. "I think… I do. I like this feeling, and being here with you, Leni."

She smiled warmly, though he couldn't see it. "I like this, too, Lincy."

"But there's more…"

She paused at the sudden despondent tone.

"I… kinda want to…" His breath hitched. "…to k-kiss your skin, but is that ok? Am I normal for feeling that?"

Her breath came out softly, her voice timid. "Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

"O-ok."

And Leni quivered when she felt a hot breath crash against the skin of her shoulder, and then a pair of silky lips brushed against her shyly. Soon, they rested firmly against her, and she hummed in contentment at the warmth spreading across her body.

Lincoln peppered soft kisses along her back, until he reached her spine. Then, he closed his eyes and kissed his way up her bony center, claiming each bump with his lips. He used his nose to nudge her hair out of the way, and he kept going until he needed to tip toe, placing a kiss at the base of her hair and neck.

Her breath coming out in pants, Leni closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sensations of her brother's exploring lips. "A-are you feeling anything else?" She could feel the warmth of his blush against her skin and she smiled knowingly. "You can kiss me anywhere you want, Lincoln."

He choked on his spit. "I-I… yeah, ok, I was thinking of asking that… b-but…"

"But?"

"I… a-are you sure this… is fine?"

She chuckled, the motion vibrating into her brother. "It feels really good to me. It… feels natural… and gosh, does it feel _good!_ "

He chuckled with her. "I think I agree, Leni. Though now I'm kinda curious how you taste…"

"Then, why don't you lick me?"

A bubble of laughter escaped her when she heard him cough hard.

That laughter stopped though when she felt wet, firm velvet brush against the spine of her neck. Her breath hitched when he licked her again, and again, and again… and her legs squeezed her core tightly when that devilish tongue slid across her shoulder muscles. But even she couldn't hold a moan when teeth grazed the sensitive skin covering her shoulder bones.

" _Ahh~!_ "

Suddenly, Lincoln jumped back, breaking their connection. "Oh my gosh, Leni! Are you ok?"

He looked at her, seeing her quivering. He gulped when he finally took in the long stretch of nakedness that lay before him. Oh, how he longed to touch her again, to kiss her skin, to taste her body with his tongue.

But he froze stiff as a board when she slowly turned around… the smooth outline of her ribs showing, the subtle swell of one breast gradually increasing until a pink nipple peeked into his view, then its sister was revealed… and soon all he could see was Leni, bare in body and soul… just a couple feet in front of him. And as he drew his eyes away from her bountiful chest, he traced the bones of her chest, followed the road of her throat… his eyes grazed across her parted, panting lips… but he soon became trapped within her gaze, as her darkened eyes swirled in desire and heat.

She stepped closer to him, taking his hands within hers. Her blazing eyes were equally locked with his as she spoke timidly to him, "Do you like what you see?"

He nodded his assent, though his eyes were still focused on her beautiful irises alone.

"It's natural to feel strong emotions when you see a naked girl."

He nodded again. "I-I know that, Leni."

She tilted her head to the side, leaning closer to him. "Even if that girl is your sister."

He grimaced, but nodded his understanding, still unsure.

She smiled warmly as she kept leaning in, her bosom pressing firmly against his shirt. "And loving your sister is good, Lincoln…" She lowered her face to his, their shared breaths puffing against each other's lips. "…even if that love urges you to kiss her."

And together they closed their eyes and melted against each other, their fingers intertwined, and their lips locked together as they communicated their love breathlessly, passionately, and steamily.

When they pulled back, a lock of her bangs fell between them, tickling Lincoln's face. She chuckled as he blew it away.

Lincoln melted under the soothing melody of her giggle, watching as she spun a step back, her breasts wiggling. He smiled warmly at her.

Finally, feeling assured that her brother was ready to move on, she bent over and picked the tape measurer up off the floor; catching her brother's hot gaze stealing peeks at her panty-clad rear. She giggled even as her own cheeks blushed.

Leni motioned for Lincoln to step up to her. "So, take the tape and wrap it around my chest right below my breasts, Lincy."

Gulping, he gazed longingly at her breasts, as they sloped down and grew into two soft mounds with rosy peaks. He took the tape and reached it around her, his chin accidentally brushing against a breast. He looked up into her eyes suddenly at the contact.

Leni smiled down at him, trying to ease away his worry and anxiety. "Lincoln, it's ok. If I was worried about you touching me, do you think I would have asked you to size me?" She pressed a kiss against his bangs and started humming softly to him.

Taking a deep breath, and placing all his trust in her words, he pulled the tape around her sides and united it betwixt her mounds, his knuckles brushing the undersides of the softest skin he'd ever felt.

Leni watched his progress, having him note the measurement in his phone. "Now, do the same thing again, just around the fullest part of my breasts."

Gulping, his eyes were drawn to her pink nipples, and he prepared himself mentally for his task as well as he could.

Soon, his hands slipped the tape over the curve of her breasts, and he ran his fingers across the smooth skin to ensure the tape was level. He heard his sister moan softly when his thumbs brushed against the peaks of perky chest and he felt a spike of pleasure shoot through him.

For whatever reason… now that he knew she liked the feelings, too… that sound gave him the urge to hear it again, to repeat his action.

And repeat he did. Over and over, he pressed his thumbs around her nipples, his palms pressing firmly against the sensitive tissue of her chest.

" _Lincoln~_ "

He looked up to see his sister's face, her brows furrowed and eyes scrunched like she was in pain, but the noises she was making were _good_.

"Yeah, Leni?"

She opened her eyes enough to focus on him. "When you're done writing down that measurement, you can kiss me again… _on my chest~_ "

His eyes widened, but he hurriedly jotted it down and returned to his sister's embrace, his hands automatically resting atop her nipples again.

Her breath hitched when she felt his sinful lips graze the hot flesh above her heart. " _Oh, Lincy!_ "

"Yeah, Leni?" He kissed her again, moving to the side a little, where her breast began to slope downward… but also where her heart beat hardest.

"Do you feel it?" She moaned softly as he kissed her again. " _My heart is beating for you~_ "

His tongue raked against her breast, just inches above her nipple, and Leni nearly cried out from the sensation.

"My heart is beating for you, too."

And in a bold move on his part, he took one of her hands and guided it under his shirt and laid it atop his racing heart, still pounding against the bones of his chest.

Leni opened her eyes when she felt his heartbeat; how hard and fast it rammed against his body. She gazed down at his white hair, and lost herself in the feeling of his tongue running up and down her breast, his fingers rubbing circles around her nipples.

She gripped his shoulders as her cries increased, but soon her mind remembered they were not alone. With a sudden rush of heat as her blush exploded across her cheeks down to her shoulders, she pulled her brother up so she could kiss him soundly on the lips.

This time she couldn't stop herself from pushing her tongue against his lips. She was pleasantly surprised when he parted his mouth and let her in willingly. She grinned goofily against him as she tasted his mouth for the first time, her tongue sliding smoothly along his teeth, twirling around his own tongue. And she couldn't stop the surge of pressure that pooled in her core at their union of mouths and tongues, giving and taking, feeling and tasting.

She felt his arms slip around her back, resting above her panties, and she wanted nothing more than to let him take them off her as she lay submissively below him. Her toes curled as she imagined him guiding his member to her, poking her mistakenly until her fingers pressed his tip to her opening. She moaned into his mouth when dream-Lincoln surged his hips forward into dream-Leni, fusing their bodies together.

She pulled away, heaving breaths, struggling for air. She collapsed onto the chair, her legs weak and her head dizzy. She could feel her blood circulating to her loins and staying there, her heart bursting against her chest painfully. She looked into the eyes of her brother and saw the love and lust in his eyes, and she knew that hers were mirror reflections of his own.

She caught sight of his phone and let out a sudden chuckle, startling her brother.

The lust still circulating through his veins, he looked at her confusedly. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him with twinkling eyes. "We forgot all about the reason we're even here!"

He looked more confused. He remembered pulling a tape around her and writing down numbers, but-

"Oh!"

She giggled. "Yes, oh! So, what did you write down?"

He showed her and she hummed softly. "So, I've grown a little since last time. Guess you get to help me pick out a couple bras, Lincy."

He blushed, but smiled nonetheless, a little excited to help her more.

She tapped a finger to her chin. "So, did you see anything you liked while you were waiting for me?"

His blush deepened. "I-I saw a nightshirt that would look… that I think you'd look b-beautiful in…"

She smiled brightly, and within minutes she had procured it.

Still facing her brother, giving him a gracious view of her naked bosom as she lifted the red camisole above her body. She sensuously pulled it down over her body, giving her brother a lusty smirk as she did so.

When she finished, she put her hands on her hips and turned side to side for him. " _What do you think~?_ "

Lincoln's Adam's apple bobbed as he looked her all over. The red material was sheer, only covering her like a veil, leaving her features visible to his eyes. He saw her subtle muscles, her belly button, the blooms of her chest; and the lacy fringes only served to remind him of his compassionate, kind sister.

" _You're beautiful_ ," he breathed out softly.

She gazed at him hungrily. "We have to leave soon, but do you want to touch me? Make sure the shirt is _good?_ "

His eyes twinkled in mischief at her emphasis, and he boldly pressed his hands against her stomach, slipping them over her breasts and around her back. He pulled her against him and practically purred to have her body melting against him once again.

"It's wonderful, but doesn't compare to what's underneath."

And Leni found herself blushing cutely, even as her brother gazed at her hotly and pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled apart reluctantly, their arms slipping from each other to fall limply at their sides.

Leni got dressed quickly, collecting the camisole and a couple bras. The two went to the counter and purchased them.

And in minutes they were walking to the car, smiling brightly with a spring in their steps. Lori was waiting for them, and soon they were off for home.

* * *

Once they parked, Lincoln hurriedly entered their home, but Leni and Lori took their time.

Lori glanced at her sister. "So, how was it?"

Leni blushed as bright as her smile. "Next time, I'm having him help me pick out panties, too."

Lori looked shocked. "It went that well!?"

Leni put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Once I reassured him and taught him to focus on his feelings and sensations, the rest came naturally."

"What about any _reactions?_ "

Leni whistled. "Oh, boy, there were lots! He didn't know, of course, but he poked me several times." Her eyes turned thoughtful. "But I think he's really scared and anxious about it. He kept trying to hide them from me…"

Lori nodded, thinking about what she'd do to help her brother relax enough to focus on their love. "Yeah, we'll have to watch that." Her eyes crinkled in frustration.

Leni smiled emphatically. "Don't worry too much about your turn with him."

Lori scoffed unconvincingly. "I wasn't worried!"

"Of course, Lori." Leni leaned up and kissed her in the corner of her mouth. "You don't need to prove anything. He already loves you. He loves all of us because-"

"-because he's Lincoln, I know." Her eyebrows softened. "But, thanks."

"No problem, sis!"

And Leni left Lori to her thoughts and schemes for her unsuspecting brother.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Again I must give out my thanks and appreciation to Flagg1991 for listening patiently and helping with ideas and plot. You rock! (Also of note: I used a few jokes from Flagg's _Dark as Night_ , a story I recommend for its humor, amazingly creepy villain, and cute romantic interactions.)

Now, before I begin, I wanted to give a fun fact for the last chapter! I had to go the extra mile and research breast measurement methods... all I can say is thank goodness for Google. (Wipes brow)

So, this chapter focuses on Lori... but unlike the previous two, this has a significant number of scene changes. And there's a lot of focus on personality and plot development. My hope is that it flows together, scene to scene, seamlessly.

And I know what you're thinking... what plot could a shameless, erotic fic such as this possibly have? Well, just read on and find out!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Silvery moonlight cast an eerie shadow across the bedsheets, revealing the subtle rise and fall of a lump beneath the surface. As a cloud sidled through the watchful gaze of the silent moon, two trembling feet could be seen peeking from under a blanket. That lump gradually grew in size as a curled shape.

The restless breaths of a quivering person could be heard; and as the moon's gaze fell upon her face, it saw her eyebrows crinkled in worry, her eyes anxious.

The sad creature sighed, biting her lip painfully between her teeth before rolling onto her back and throwing her arms out onto the sheets.

She cast her eyes upon the bland ceiling, following the blurred patterns in the pressed plaster… a haze of spikes, ridges, and shadows, which came and went at the mercy of stray clouds.

Her eyes rolled over to a window, beholding the lonely moon, and she clutched the sheets to her chin, shivering.

Two creatures wide awake in the still twilight, both watchful, both ever so… _alone_.

She turned her eyes to her other side, and looked at her sister's face. How peaceful she looked with her simple smile, her pink mask. Her silky hair rolling across her body in blissful waves.

The poor girl sighed again. _How does Leni do it?_

Leni, the girl so happy, so carefree, so wonderful, kind, compassionate… even if she wasn't the smartest, she was the only one to understand Lincoln's heart better than himself, just by being herself and listening.

Herself though? She scoffed morbidly. _W_ _hat can Lori offer to her only brother?_

Truly, what has she done… besides yell, torment, taunt, and roll her eyes? What good has she done for Lincoln anyway? How could she convince Lincoln to accept her love for him?

And more importantly, why would he love her? How _does_ he love her!?

It's not even as if it's a question. It's a statement. A fact of life.

She was loved by her brother.

Her toes curled in on themselves as a shiver ran up her body to the hairs on her head.

_If it came down to it, he'd die for me even_.

She squeezed her eyes shut in equal parts pain and pleasure. _Oh, gosh, he loves me so much… but, why? Why is he so caring, so giving to me!?_

Maybe she was overthinking things. Maybe Leni had the right idea, and things should be taken simple and easy. So, what did she know about her brother?

Her eyebrows wiggled as a brief smile lit up her face in the dark room.

_He's incredibly loyal. He's the most caring guy I know._

She took her lip between her teeth as her groin squirmed.

_And… Nnngh~! …is he hot!_

Oh, could she picture herself sneaking out of her room in the deadness of night, and cracking open his door, and crawling under his sheets…

How hard would it be to slip off his shorts, rid herself of her panties… and back her rear up against his erection… lift her leg over his, and just let nature take its course?

She twisted one thigh over the other, moaning as her panties grinded against her sensitive folds.

Would he need help, or could she just lay there as he rocked into her slowly… deeply… _maddeningly_ …

She could _feel it_ , even as her fingers slithered under the sheets, falling under the lip of her shorts, grazing her abdomen as they snuck under the band of her underwear… his ridged hardness, pushing in, pulling out, over and over _and over_ …

The head scraping against her walls as it pulled out of her; and then, spearing her, making her fit, claiming her well of life for its own pleasure, its own purpose… She was almost there, her fingers threading through her pubic hair, searching, longing for that one sweet, blessed destination…

She felt _him_ begin to swell, the gentle rocking motion picking up little by little, and she knew her end was coming… she could see the sky resting above that cliff, not knowing what lay beneath… Her fingers found her ridge, ripping a gasp out of the deepest part of her soul.

_Warmth_ … that was all she could imagine, all she could feel… as his member slid into her one last time, pushing her velvet walls out of the way, coming to rest right at her well, right at her womb… and _release_ … oh, Lord, she saw that cliff, uncaring for the dangers that lay ahead, and she jumped as a single finger dipped into her sacred place.

Her scream was silent. She forced her eyes shut as the sweetest agony swept over her like a hurricane battering against a mountain.

The silent moon cast its gaze upon her one more time before he had to move on… seeing the sheets tangled around her legs, her breasts heaving up and down, her mouth parted and exhaling heavy, silent breaths… her clean hand swept her bangs back, becoming slick from the sheen of sweat on her brow… her other hand pulled out of the sheets…

And Lori looked at it in awe; how it glistened under the moonlight... but also of what it represented.

How much she loved her brother… how much she desired him.

How she'd do anything, try anything to set him at ease so that one day she could experience this moment with him.

Lincoln would lay beside her in her bed, the sheets tangled between their legs as their sexes were united in body and spirit.

Tears fell as she huddled under her sheets.

Her watery eyes fell upon her peaceful sister once again and she determined right then and there that she'd follow in her wise sister's footsteps.

A fool forces an event to happen, a wise man gently nudges it along.

And, though she'd never let anyone know, she felt herself the fool between the two…

But no more! In the morning, she'd lay her trap of love and acceptance.

She gazed at her hand again, drying but still a little wet, and smirked deviously.

_Maybe I'll lay out honey for my fly?_

And the troubled girl fell into a world of erotic dreams and affectionate cuddling and sweet kisses of the tenderest kind, a peaceful smile gracing her face as the moon's fading light moved on from her room to elsewhere.

* * *

"What are you doing, Lori?" Leni casually asked as she brushed her hair, sitting on her bedsheets.

On her own bed, sitting with her legs crossed, Lori didn't even bother looking up as she replied, "I'm googling ways to be a better big sister…" Her eyebrows scrunched in worry, but there was nothing to do about it… it was out there, but she knew her sister was trustworthy.

"Oh…"

Lori heard a hairbrush land softly on Leni's bed. She saw her feet touch down onto the floor, her toes spreading the carpet as her weight settled in place. Through her eyelashes, those legs got closer and closer. Lifting up her eyes, her vision was full of nothing but her sister.

Leni looked down on her with a kind smile, curved a little knowingly. She placed her delicate hands on the girl's bare knees, letting her fingers rub softly along her sensitive skin.

A tingle ran along Lori's body, her eyes focused solely on her sister's.

They fell into the abyss of emotions within each other's eyes, leaning instinctually inward. Their eyelids fluttering, holding out only to the last possible moment before closing as lip embraced lip, and nose brushed nose, and breath mixed with breath.

Their kiss broke, though their parted mouths stayed within an inch of each other. The sisters' eyes opened to see their twins gazing back at them. Two so full of worry and conflict; two so full of understanding and care.

Fingers slid along the curve of Lori's neck, gliding past her ear, resting upon her cheek. An exhale of breath puffed against her open mouth, and she breathed the warm air in, letting it fill her with life.

"Are you ready for him, Lori?" Leni rested her forehead against her sister's, her hair falling around them like a veil.

Lori bit her lip before sighing. "I don't know." Her troubled eyes couldn't look away, even as her sister came closer, Leni's lips claiming hers again sensuously. Even as her sister's wet tongue pressed against her lips; and Lori met her halfway, tasting her sister's mouth as Leni tasted hers.

That sinful tongue pulled away, to let Leni's voice flow into her panting mouth. "Just focus on the feelings and sensations, Lori."

And this time, Lori's eyes closed as she felt her sister's other hand flatten against her stomach, her fingers pointing south.

"Show him how much you love him."

Fingers pushed under the band, nails scraping against bare skin, causing her body to quake in ecstasy.

"Listen to every little thing he says… every little noise he makes…"

They threaded through her pubic hairs, a wrist bulging out against her panties. One slipped over her hood, and Lori gasped into Leni's open mouth. It pushed through her cleft, riding the slickness all the way down, before slowly pulling its way back up.

"Tell him how much he means to you. Tell him how precious he is. Tell him how much you want him."

Leni's lips left her sister's gasping mouth to descend upon her throat, releasing her velvety tongue upon the quivering length before she bit her above a throbbing vein.

" _Leni~!_ " Lori cried out, throwing her hands out to grip the sheets tightly, her phone slipping between the sisters.

Leni growled softly, the sound vibrating against Lori's skin. " _Say my name again._ "

That finger dipped into her folds, wiggling past each barrier before lightly raking a nail against the roof of her walls.

" _LENI!_ " Her head fell back, her eyes scrunching in pain and pleasure.

" _Again!_ " Leni ran her tongue along the red mark on her sister's neck before bringing her teeth down once more.

That nail scraped again, and again, and again, ripping out gasp after breathless gasp until Lori was a writhing mess, falling back against the sheets in a heap; her voice issuing out a concerto that drove Leni mad with heat.

Leni swiftly straddled her squirming sister, caging in her thrusting hips with her strong thighs. She curled forward until her breasts raked across her sister's, her lips claiming Lori's breathless mouth, forcing a tongue between her tired lips.

Lori pulled her arms around her sister's back, her nails digging into her dress, scraping against Leni's skin through the soft fabric. Her hips were arching into her sister's legs, trying to grind her sister's hand harder against her flower, her finger deeper into her most sacred place.

Soon, she screamed into her sister's hungry mouth, letting Leni swallow it greedily, as she rode out a release that carried her into a place where only she and Leni existed.

Leni bit her sister's lip, then let her go. She pulled back as Lori fell limply against the bed, and gazed on her breathless, flushed body. Her heart swelled as she took in the beautiful blush on Lori's cheeks, the mess of her hair, the sweat on her skin, and her heaving chest.

Leni rolled onto her side, cuddling against Lori and threading her hand with one of her sister's. "Lincoln's not the only one who loves you, Lori."

Lori turned her eyes, losing her breath at the heated gaze Leni was giving her.

Leni gave her a quick peck at the corner of her mouth. "I'm always here for you, moondrop."

And Lori smiled brightly, rolling onto her side to hug her sister tightly to herself. She tucked her head against Leni's panting breasts, laying a kiss against her clavicle. "Thank you."

Leni ran a hand through her sister's hair, humming sweetly to her as both recovered from their passionate embrace.

* * *

A knock sounded at the bedroom door, drawing Lincoln's attention away from his comic.

"Yep?" he called out.

Several seconds went by and he almost went back to his reading, when he heard a timid voice answer. "C-can I come in?"

Lincoln's eyebrows scrunched. "Sure…?"

The door creaked as it opened. Lori stepped inside and slowly closed it behind her, the soft clunk resounding around the room's walls. She stood before her brother, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, her knees bent inward, and her eyebrows drawn shyly. She raised a hand timidly. "H-hi."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Um, hi…?"

"So…" Lori drew the sound out, rolling it around her mouth as her head dipped to the side awkwardly.

Lincoln scowled, wondering what was up with his oldest sister. "So?"

Biting her lip, Lori scrunched her eyebrows in worry, hiding her hands behind her back to wring them nervously. "I-I thought we could go out today." She scuffed the side of one shoe with her other. "Just us two." Her eyes were vulnerable as they search her brother for any sign of emotion. "W-we can do whatever you'd like!"

Lincoln gazed at his sister with a small scowl. He didn't know what was going on, but something was making her nervous in front of him… which was abnormal for his most confident sister. And that shaky smile she was giving him didn't hide the tumultuous feelings in her eyes. He sighed, raking his hand through his hair.

The comic book settled onto his blanket as the poor boy stood up before his sister.

Lori bit her lip harder, tasting a faint copper on her tongue. _He probably thinks this is crazy… out of the blue…_ Would he kick her out? Would he think her eternally weird? _Oh, gosh, I'm hopeless…_

She was startled when his hand touched her arm.

"Sure, Lori." He smiled up at her.

Lori's eyes softened considerably, finally letting go of her tortured lip. She threw her arms around Lincoln, falling on her knees to hug him tightly to herself.

The poor boy gulped as her breasts pushed against him, molding around the contours of his body. He felt warm air descend on his cheek and two satiny pillows press hotly against the corner of his mouth.

Those burning lips dragged across his skin, spreading warmth in their trail of seduction. They bumped into his ear, parted, and breathed softly into the hollow of his earlobe.

He would have been ticklish if he wasn't so busy pulling on his underwear through the pocket of his jeans, hurriedly readjusting himself so Lori wouldn't notice.

But, he could hear her breaths puffing against his ear like tidal waves on a beach, and they were making him crazy with the sensations. .

Then, her breathless voice spoke softly to him, " _Thank you, Lincy~_ "

She pulled back and stared at him intensely, her lips curved into a saucy smirk. She rubbed soft circles into his back.

"So, where would you like to go, handsome?"

Lincoln's eyes opened a fraction wider, feeling his traitorous erection jerk happily against its cotton prison. He gulped nervously. "U-uh..." He pulled his eyes away to hurriedly look around his room, at anything, anywhere… that wasn't the sexy creature kneeling in front of him, driving him insane with lust.

That's when his eyes fell on his comic book and he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"H-how about a comic book store?"

His eyes returned to her face and he felt the breath leave his lungs sharply as his sister's darkening eyes came closer to his. He squeaked embarrassedly when a hand drifted over his pants, pulling him closer, squeezing him tightly against her stomach.

Lori purred deeply when she felt his manhood bump into her. His rigidness scraped against the waist of her shorts, making her squirm maddeningly. She let out a long, satisfied moan.

Lincoln jumped back, almost falling over. _Please don't show. Don't show. Don't show-_

Lori saw him turn around quickly, throwing his hands down around his front, and her lusty smirk fell into a frown. Her stomach sunk a little as she saw him fidgeting. With a sigh she stood up and turned him around to face her.

His doe eyes, framed by a blushing face, looked at his sister sheepishly, his hands clasped unconvincingly in front of his zipper. He smiled widely and awkwardly.

Lori playfully rolled her eyes, poking his shoulder with a finger. "Sure thing, Lincoln."

His face lit up in excitement, and he took off out his door, with a slight wobble in his steps, his hands trying to pull at his jeans while his sisters' couldn't see.

Lori chuckled as she followed behind him, quite a bit proud of how hard she made him with a simple hug.

As she turned to go down the top of the stairs, she saw Leni peek out their bedroom and wink at her. Luna stuck her head out to give a thumbs up; Luan, beside her, made a ring with her pointer finger and thumb, sticking her other pointer finger through with a suggestive grin.

Lori smiled widely as she descended down the steps, her still-fidgeting brother waiting impatiently by the front door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it took Lori to get their sorry selves to his favorite comic store. Some obscure shop in the corner of the mall that she'd passed a billion times but never ever noticed.

The thought made her wonder if she'd ever passed by her own brother while he was there. Not bothering to stop and look. Not worrying to notice him until he was right in front of her face.

She sighed. That type of thinking was a repetitive circle of despair and she knew she was better off living in the present… trying to make things better for her and Lincoln and their sisters.

Right then, she was leaning against a lonely wall. Her arms were folded across her ample cleavage as she watched her beloved brother roam from aisle to aisle, lost in his own little world of superheroes, spies, and fantasy. A big smile graced his pink cheeks, his happiness filling Lori up to the brim with good sensations.

Sure, the intention was for them to spend the time together. But Lori really held no interest in comics, and Lincoln was ecstatic just to be there… much more so that his oldest sister had offered to take him anywhere. Sometimes, he surprised his sisters with how easy it was to please him.

A peppy song came over the speakers and she found herself bobbing herself to the steady rhythm of the bass, tapping her foot to the flow of the music. A small, curved smile spread on her face as she thought of strutting over to her brother, taking his hand in hers… and as he turns to her with those innocent, doe eyes that just melt her heart into a pile of goo, she'd spin him out into the middle of the store. And as he stands there, bent-kneed and blushing, she'd walk up to him with a heated gaze, pinning him in place with just her blazing passion alone…

Lori's smile grew, a pink tint covering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

" _Lori, what are you doing?"_

" _Dancing with the man of my dreams~"_

" _B-but… it's just me… j-just Lincoln…"_

" _And just Lincoln is all I've ever wanted."_

And she saw herself pulling him tightly against her breasts, her hand slipping down his pants to force his erection against her flower, and she let out a soft moan at the image-

" _Hey, sexy~_ "

Lori's eyes burst open in surprise at the deep voice, turning to stare curiously at whatever just interrupted her daydream.

Before her stood some good-looking guy with slick hair, shades, and an arrogant, self-satisfied smile. The epitome of generic, pompous jerks.

"What's a babe like you doing in a place like this?" He leaned toward her, his eyes peeking at her over the top of his sunglasses.

Her eyes narrowed in frustration, her smile twisting into an angry scowl. "Beat it." She turned sharply away with a huff.

"Aww, now don't be so harsh~" He stepped around to her field of vision.

She squinted her eyes, glaring daggers to the ugly brute. "Seriously, step off. I'm not interested."

"Psh!" he scoffed. "Even if you were a batter for the other team, you'd still take a swing at this hunk of sex." He gestured his hands up and down his body.

Lori's rolled her eyes harshly. "Can you please leave? I'm on a date with my man."

A bit shocked, the guy looked around, but could only see a woman running the register… and a white-haired boy holding up two comics side-by-side.

He looked back at her, his brows raised with a smirk. "You expect me to believe that _kitten_ is your date?"

Lori's eyes narrowed to slits, heat running up her neck as she grit her teeth. "Yes, the guy with the smoking hot body, kind eyes, and goofy hair." She pushed him away. "Now, back off before I call mall security."

He burst out laughing, smacking his knee in the process. "T-that… _haha!_... wh-what is he like three!? I mean, are you positive that's even a dude!?" His glasses fell off, as he clutched his lungs, trying to catch his breath. "H-his… my gosh, what is he… the size of a pinky?"

He took another look at the innocent boy as he finally settled on one comic and approached the counter. "You'll need to borrow a microscope to see that thing! Oh,wai-wait! N-n-no! You'll have to wrap it in kevlar so it doesn't snap off when you go down on it!"

Lori glared at the guy as he howled in laughter. "He's big enough that he doesn't feel the need to taunt other guys to make him feel better about himself… unlike you, pedo-freak."

And she pushed off the wall, strutting over to her smiling brother just as she had imagined…

Except she abruptly stopped and gripped his collar tightly.

"U-uh, Lori?"

And she crashed her mouth against his, welding their lips together with the hot iron of her passion. Without preamble, she wormed her tongue into his mouth, forcing his jaws apart so she could drink from him, lapping him up like a thirsty dog.

As she pulled away, she saw that guy frozen in shock where he stood. And she pulled her brother passed him, stopping to give him a demeaning gaze. "My boyfriend and I will be going now, loser."

The sound of a tinkling bell fluttered behind them as Lori marched angrily into the mall, her hand still clutching her brother's. She only stopped when she felt a tiny tug on her sleeve.

Rounding on Lincoln, she nearly frightened the boy with her wrath before she remembered to take calming breaths, schooling her features to a gentle smile.

"Y-yes, Lincoln?"

He opened his mouth. Shut it again. And then exploded in a blush, which made Lori cock an eyebrow in question.

"W-why did you call me your b-b-boyfriend… and not your brother?"

Her mouth flopped open in horror. _Had I really just-_

All that hard work and planning… and now what was she going to do!? They weren't supposed to be _romantic_ yet, only make him more comfortable with their bodies and emotions!

She could have pounded her head into the concrete floor until she passed out… or died… maybe death would be a fitting punishment for her impulsive actions…

_Oh, gosh, now I'm sounding like Lucy…_

She looked into her brother's helpless eyes… so trusting, so confused, so vulnerable, so dependent on her guidance, searching for the safety he could only find in his big sisters' eyes…

She felt a hook jerk her loins together hotly. _How can he be so innocent and arousing at the same time and not even know what he's doing to me!_

She sighed. "Lincoln…" _What would Leni do!?_ She looked around her for help. Anything! That's when she saw a spa and a haphazard plan quickly mashed together in her mind. She grabbed his hands in hers and jerked him toward the shop. "Come on, Lincy, I know where we need to go next…"

* * *

Within minutes, Lori was in a changing room with Lincoln. The poor boy's eyes were huge as he desperately held his hands in front of his groin, the towel just barely out of his reach.

His devious sister was intended to change in the adjacent room… but she made other plans.

And, now?

A shirt fell to the ground like a severed leaf...

Two slender arms pulled around the back of a shirtless girl. Two hands gripped the ends of a bra, taking it apart. A naked back bent forward to let the underwear fall away.

Lincoln's throat bobbed painfully. Gosh, he could see the swell of two free mounds on either side of this girl. Her silken, blonde hair flowed down her back, her spine appearing where it stopped… continuing in a straight line…

Two hands slithered down her sides, eight fingernails raking along her porcelain skin. Those delicate fingers gripped the edges of a pair of shorts and slowly pulled them down.

Her back bent forward, two breasts swinging with the motion, as those shorts slipped over the back of her panties and fell to her feet.

Lincoln's heart skipped a beat as those fingers slid along the insides of her legs, one drifting to slip into the center of her body. His eyes were powerless to look away as a finger dipped, pushing cotton inside an opening that his manhood _desperately needed to see right now!_

Those fingernails scraped up her rear cheeks, pulling on the cotton as they went at an agonizing pace. They stopped at the lip of her underwear, letting two mischievous thumbs slip inside and begin pulling them down.

_Torture. Unadulterated pain of the sweetest, evilest kind._ That's how Lincoln could describe the emotions coursing through his veins as his sister's milky skin was revealed to him millimeter by millimeter. Her crevice was slowly coming into view and his heart was speeding up. Already he could feel it, scratching against his insides, pounding on the links of his ribs with blood-red fists.

As her two globes were fully exposed, and still more was coming, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He was fit to almost burst… both figuratively and, as his member jerked against its own cage with an animal-like fury, _literally!_

With an inhuman strength, he threw his eyes on her back. He focused on the dimple at the base of her spine, taking in the long stretch of smooth skin. His hands ached to touch it, explore it. His mouth watered; his tongue rolling in desire to write a symphony upon her body. Gosh, and he wanted her to sing out every note he wrote, sing out just like Leni… to cry out as he gripped her chest, held her against him, and nibbled on her sensitive skin.

His blood was as hot as fire. He knew… _he knew!_ It would only take a slight angle of movement and he'd see his sister's most private place… something saved for her lover's eyes only. But he was stronger than that. _He at least hoped he was._

He heard her panties hit the floor. Her saw her hips move as she stepped out of them. And then her body curled back into its proper shape. Her back still facing him, he was unable to see her flower, but yet leaving everything else completely exposed for his hungry gaze.

She turned around slowly… and he felt a dreamlike sense; being able to see Leni doing just the same thing yesterday in his mind's eye, even as Lori did so in the present… baring her breasts, her nipples, her smooth stomach, her pubic hair, and endless legs.

Everything looking so similar, yet so different. How her nipples were darker, her mounds more pronounced. More content in her stomach and hips.

Before he knew what had happened, her generous chest pressed against his face, a nipple grazing against his cheek.

" _Oops! Sorry, Lincy~_ " She put a naked arm around his hip, her nails gripping his bare flesh like a vice as she leaned around him. " _Just reaching for my towel..._ "

He could feel her breasts melting into him, his hot breath heating up her bosom, his lips unknowingly kissing her as she kept stretching across him. He gasped against her chest when he felt pubic hair against his hands still holding his erection protectively from view. And he felt _heat_. Overwhelming and seeping into his fingers. And a wetness rolling onto his knuckles. And those talons gripping his body pulled him into her, and he could feel himself pulsing dangerously… just inches away from her own sex… her unprotected, inviting, aroused sex.

His eyes shut tightly, his face twisting in agony.

How easy it would be to let go… to move his hands away and tilt his hips forward… to let nature take its course…

And even though he was still struggling with the idea, with the emotions, and with his own body… he held a distinct feeling in the deepest part of him that his sister… that Lori would take him inside her, clutch him tightly to her breasts, and writhe against him until he was spent and his strength had fled from his body.

The tickle of a cotton robe being pulled over his arm startled him back to reality with a gasp.

Lori's arms popped through it, and then she struck a pose, putting her hands on her hips.

Lincoln's breathless mouth flopped open as he gazed hungrily from the slender hollow of her throat, across her full breasts with rosy buds, down her sloping stomach, and stopping just at her hair.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he fought himself on it… call him weak… a coward… or gentlemanly… but he wasn't ready to take that step just yet.

And his eyes were drawn back up her exposed body until they were reeled in by her hazy eyes, half-lidded and filled to the brim with desire.

She stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. " _Lincoln…_ " She placed a hand on his bare chest, feeling the stampede of his heartbeats. " _Can you guess why I called you my boyfriend?_ "

He gulped in air sharply, shaking his head weakly.

She raked a hand through his hair, as her other hand slid lower, and lower, _and lower…_ " _Because my love for you is great…_ "

She leaned forward, her nipples grazing his body as her lips snatched his mouth up in a quick embrace. She drank from her brother again, her other hand sliding through the thin hair on his groin, her fingers bumping into his clenched hands.

She pulled away slightly, pushing her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers. Her knuckles could feel the intensity of the heat _down there_. " _You are precious to me_ …" She kissed his chin. " _A treasure of infinite worth…_ " Her tongue slid down his bobbing neck. " _I'll never want another man…_ " Her teeth nicked above his vein, her lips sucking on his reddening skin. " _I am yours…_ " Her hand pressed against his, pushing his erection against his body, causing him to cry out. " _And you…_ " Her tongue soothed the angry mark left near his throat. " _…are mine~!_ "

She leaned back, admiring her work and truly taking in her breathless brother, his heaving chest, his flushed face and shoulders. She pulled his hand away (noticing how his other still desperately hid _him_ from her sight) and brought his knuckles up to her lips. She kissed each one softly, relishing in the fierce heat still radiating from them. Her lungs greedily sucked in his scent, the musky smell forcing her blood to descend upon her core in waves.

When she grabbed the second robe, turning her brother around, she knew he was still nervous. But, good Lord, if the sheer _need_ in his eyes spoke anything to her lust-crazed mind… it was that she had made progress. And in the grand scheme of things, that's all she'd really wanted in their outing.

A time would come when she'd mount him, claim him, and receive his essence within her very womb, pooling hot and sinfully deep inside her. But not today. Not even tomorrow, or the next.

_But hopefully soon…_

She put the robe on her brother with utmost care, spreading the garment out and undoing any wrinkles. She tied his sash for him and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. She did up her own sash and then opened the door.

She put her arm around her brother's hip, pulling him against her side. And together they stepped out, looking for all the world like two lovers that just had their own private one-on-one session.

* * *

On the car ride home, the two were silent. They shared twin smiles which glowed in the afternoon sunlight. Her hand rested on his thigh. His hand rested on top of hers, her thumb rubbing across her wrist gently.

Lincoln looked at his sister. "So… with you a-and Leni… that was your plan to help me understand?"

Lori smiled wider. "Yep! And there's plenty more to come."

He nodded softly, taking a few deep breaths. "Do you know which sister wants to _help_ next?"

She smirked deviously as they pulled into the driveway. "Nope, but why don't you go in and find out?"

Reaching for the door handle, he nodded again. But he turned around right as the door opened, facing his sister. "Lori?"

Her own door open, she turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He leaned over the gap of their seats to give her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for everything."

And with that he was off to face whatever scheme his next sister had planned for him.

And Lori?

She sat there with a hand to her cheek, blushing and smiling brilliantly, like the afterglow of a supernova.

* * *

From their bedroom window, Leni watched the exchange and giggled at her sister's star struck expression. She pressed a hand on the glass and looked on her older sister with affection.

" _I knew you could do it, moondrop_."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

I've got a few important mentions before we start. First off, this chapter wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Flagg1991 putting the idea in my mind. This story only has two major scenes. The first was largely inspired by sketchtoon's _The Secret_ (also known as _Together, For Ever_ , as referenced by Trackforce). That is one of only two Yandere!Luna stories I've yet to find. But no worries, there'll be no raving lunatics in this story... I'll save that for next time (wink, wink). Lynn's actions in this chapter were also inspired by Flagg's helpful insight... honestly, I was ready to edit her out of the harem, but I'm glad it worked out (and so is she!)

Here's two fun facts for the previous chapter! First, my dominant Leni was inspired by the riding crop story I wrote in _All in the Life of a Loud_. Second, and call me crazy, but I listened to Aerosmith's _Dream On_ for hours on repeat to set myself in the right mood, the right mindset to write angsty/lusty Lori... and the Leni x Lori scene. My hope is that the next time you hear that song pop up on the radio, you'll think of Leni whipping Lori with a riding crop, and say, "AberrantScript did this to me!" Haha!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Lunch had finished mere minutes ago. The brown haired girl looked up at the kitchen clock as she held a wet plate in her pruned fingers. She sighed, feeling her nerves tingling painfully.

Lori and Lincoln had been gone for a while. They'd be back soon.

_Lincoln will be here soon._

An unwilling tremor quaked across her shoulders, jerking her neck with the motion.

She wasn't ready. As she looked at the window above the sink, seeing her desperate eyes reflected back at her, she felt her chest ache.

The plate went into the rack with all the others, and the sighing girl rinsed her hands off before emptying the sink.

She turned and walked out of the room. The clunk of her boots upon the floor, the rocking of her hips as she swayed in motion; it all did nothing to settle the anxiety within her stomach. Her hand reached down across her side and gripped the painful organ, her nails digging through her shirt.

She hissed even as the stinging pain tore her mind from the pit of angst she'd fallen in. But it wasn't enough. As she stepped on the bottommost stair step, her worried eyes looked up the long incline and she bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Step. _It wasn't supposed to be like this…_

Step. _I didn't know they'd show him their bodies…_

Step. _I'm not ready…._

Halfway up the stairs she plopped herself down, clutching her face with her hands.

_I'll never be ready._

Her teary eyes looked up at the frames pinned along the wall; her eyes immediately drawn to silken hair, flowing along the shoulders of a beautiful girl. Even in the stillness of the picture, she could imagine a field of golden wheat being swept by a summer breeze. And the poor girl dug a hand in her own hair, yanking on it enough to force a whimper through her gnashed teeth. It was merely a paltry, matted rug compared to her sister's.

Her eyes fell on her kind face, radiating warmth through a dead picture frame. She followed the trail of her long slender neck, the plane of her chest, and where it parted into two comforting breasts.

_Everything… everything about her is…_ She sobbed pitifully. _I-is perfect!_ She looked at the angel in the picture before her, and then drug her eyes to the frame right beside it and let out another cry. Side by side, she couldn't compete with Leni, the very picture of beauty.

_What can I even offer?_

She forced herself up on her shaky legs, her boots carrying her unconsciously, step by step, up the stairs.

_Lori has confidence; a living sex goddess._

On the landing, she leaned against the corner of the stairway wall and her despondent eyes fell upon her brother's partially opened door.

_And Leni… as long as she is in the room, Lincoln's eyes will never leave her._

She bit her lip again, nearly drawing blood, but she couldn't feel anything but the block of ice in the bottom of her heart.

_I don't have to go through with it…_

Her mind's ears heard that startling yell of her brother from yesterday morning and a dagger speared her heart.

_But he needs me._

He needed all of them, and she promised to do her part. For him.

_For my beloved._

She pulled herself to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She turned the lock, the sound ringing in her ears as she fell back against the wood. Her arms were folded protectively above her heart but nothing could stop the chill seeping into her skin as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

_He's my brother. He loves me._

She walked over to a mirror and looked at her stricken face in the dark room.

_But I'm not beautiful like the others…_

Two boots were thrown away, thumping against the corner wall. Socks fell onto the floor beside two trembling feet. They were soon kicked away harshly.

Those darkened, teary eyes stared sadly in the mirror as a pair of shaky hands pulled a skirt down two thin hips, the material fluttering down legs. It crumbled pitifully against the floor, a pair of panties crashing on top. And they, too, were kicked carelessly against the wall.

A pair of bracelets bounced along the floor. A torn shirt landed on an upside down boot. A bra hit the wall, falling behind a dresser.

_Nothing._ Those watery eyes took in everything revealed in the mirror. Hands lifted two small breasts up, testing their size with a squeeze; only to drop them in disgust.

The girl's lips quivered as pressure built behind her eyes. Those burning orbs raked across the mirror, picking apart every flaw, every shortcoming. How thin her hips were. How her tiny chest, barely enough for a bra, could be completely covered by her hands. How freckles dotted everywhere, marring her skin with constellations.

She lifted her hands up to her eyes and took in each and every callous. Good Lord, even the sides of her fingers were damaged from use. A tear fell on her finger.

She'd never regretted playing music before…

But now… her hand became wet from tears and she clenched it to her chest, throwing her gaze back into the mirror to see the train wreck that was Luna Loud, least pretty sister in the whole lot.

Her legs fell, her body landing roughly onto her knees, causing her to sit back on her heels. Throwing her hands forward to grip the carpet with her nails, she sobbed with clenched eyes.

A lonely tear slid down the bridge of her nose, dripping onto the carpet, as a warm hand settled on her lower back, rubbing in soothing circles. The flow of tears ceased as a comforting melody settled in the room, the gentle humming of a girl.

Still a few dry sobs wracked her body; though Luna's focus was gradually drifting to that warm hand, her pain lifting away by the notes of her sister's hum.

She sat up, resting against the backs of her legs, and kept her head firmly away from her sister. Nevertheless, that hot hand drifted up between her shoulder blades, pouring life back into her dead body. Another hand settled on her thigh, and Luna rested her own hand on it, threading their fingers together. With her other, she wiped her eyes dry, and she took a deep breath.

She let that melody fill her up before she finally turned her eyes upon her sister, seeing her sitting cross-legged, her skirt bunched around her waist, her ponytail hung limply over her breast, and watching her with worried eyes.

Luna sighed, and sidled over, sitting her naked body in the lap of her sister, and throwing her arms around her. She could feel her warm hands running up and down her back, her soothing hum vibrating into her chest.

"How are you feeling, Luna?" Luan asked softly.

Luna sighed again, pressing her face against her sister's ponytail. "Like an idiot."

Luan pressed a kiss again her temple. "So, what's wrong?"

Firmly hiding herself in Luan's hair, she forced the breath from her sister when she suddenly squeezed their bodies together. " _ME!_ "

Luan's mouth fell open against her sister's skin, unsure what to think… much less say. But as she felt wetness against her scalp, she knew she had to do something!

"Luna, what's this about?" She stroked her back in a steady rhythm, letting her get through her second cry.

Luna pulled back, staring at her sister's worried face with her own teary eyes. "I'm not pretty enough."

Luan's head tilted to the side in confusion, her parted mouth revealing her braces. "What?"

The soothing motions had stopped and Luna bit her lip, feeling her heart race with anxiety. "Just look at me, Luan. Take a good long look. Because this will be the last thing Lincoln's eyes will see before he dies…" With a morbid laugh, she muttered, "I'd be the killer, and my body the gun… the wretched, hideous instrument of his demise." With a trembling fake-smile, she looked at Luan with pained eyes. "Get it?"

Shocked out of her stupor, Luan returned the look with a teasing smile and half-lidded eyes. "First off, you're terrible at jokes-"

"That's because I was being serious, Luan."

"And second, you're thinking too little of Lincoln." Luan's gaze softened when she saw Luna huddle closer to her chest. "He already loves you dearly. You know that, right?"

With a heavy sob, Luna croaked out, " _Y-y-yeah…_ "

Luan sighed, cradling her sister's head to her breasts. "Did you know that Lincoln's scared to death one of us will see him _excited?_ "

Luna's breath hitched. "N-no. W-why?"

Luan took a deep breath before continuing, watching her sister closely. "Not really sure, but Leni-" She felt Luna stiffen in her arms just as she expected. "-thinks it has something to do with whatever he read yesterday."

Luna muttered harshly, "Of course _she'd_ notice."

Luan sighed before pulling away from her sister. "Sometimes you're a real idiot, Luna."

Luna glared at her. "Hey, wai- _Eep!_ " Her world flipped as Luan pushed her onto her back and swiftly straddled her; Luan pinning Luna's hips down with her thighs, capturing her wrists with her hands. Luna stared up at her with wide doe eyes, her heart suddenly racing with adrenaline.

Luan bobbed her head, letting her ponytail swing into her sister's cheek, and chuckled at the glare her sister gave her.

Luna spit out hair, glaring at. "Luan, get off me!" But she gasped when Luan grinded into her stomach.

"You're too cute for your own good." Luan giggled as she swiftly ran her tongue from her sister's chin to her nose, catching her open mouth and teeth along the way.

"Urgh!" Luna tried squirming under her sister to no avail… if anything, the movement of her groin against her sister's only made her blood begin to boil, her eyes hazy; and if she wanted to uproot her sister, then she needed to be completely focus-

_Lick._ That velvety tongue ran across a closed eye, matting my eyebrows disgustingly.

" _LUAN!_ " Luna jerked her hips against her sister.

" _Ahh~_ " Luan nuzzled against her sister's flushed neck. "My queen, if you wanted _special attention_ , you could've called for me." She ran her wet tongue along the curve of her neck. "I'll always _cum for you, mistress._ "

Luna panted breathlessly. "I'm trying to get you off, Luan." She thrust up again, ripping another gasp from her sister's throat.

Luan kissed her way up to her sister's ear. Taking care not to bother her earring, she blew warm air against her and thrilled in the shiver than ran up Luna's body. She spoke in a low, sultry voice, "I think you're the one who needs to _get off_."

Her hands pulled Luna's together and bound them together with her hair scrunchie, letting her brown hair fall around her sister's face. Her nails scraped small angry lines from her sister's shoulders down the sides of her sensitive breasts, down the quaking muscles of her stomach, until they splayed against her lower abdomen.

Luna knew the stupid hair tie couldn't hold her. Moreover, she could still just as easily pull her hands forward and sock her sister really good in the nose…

But those dark eyes held her down to the ground better than any chain. That lazy smile with goofy braces opening up to let a pink tongue trace lips hungrily; and the sting of her marks made her core quiver in yearning. And that little nose taking deep, long breaths, sucking in Luna's scent with unquenchable thirst… all those things made the decision for her.

" _Maid._ " Luna spoke huskily in a commanding tone.

A spark of lust flashed across Luan's eyes as she leaned down to her sister's face, their noses bumping into each other. " _Yes, my queen~_ "

Luna connected with Luan's eyes, their breaths mixing together in swirls, and all she could see was love and desire, but more than that… _understanding_. Luan knew her intimately, passionately, emotionally… she hungered for her daily, and that knowledge made Luna's inner walls quiver in ecstasy.

Luna brushed her nose against her sister's, wiggling before settling back into place. " _I need you._ " It was more than a roleplay, more than masking despair with a few minutes of pleasure. And as Luan's eyes pooled with lust before she descended upon Luna's neck with her lips, Luna knew that her sister realized it, too.

Those silken lips left a trail of fire in their wake, soothed by the caress of a tongue. Down the sides of her throat they burnt a path of passion, coaxing out long, deep-seated moans. Braced teeth raked across the skin in the hollow of her neck and Luna cried out. A tongue tasted the valley of her breasts before warm air was blown on the wet skin, and she couldn't keep still. She tried to thrust her hips into her sister's, but Luan's hands held her down.

Much more, her nails were now poised against the sensitive flesh right above Luna's pubic mound, any squirming causing them to dig in painfully.

But, gosh, Luna wasn't sure whether she cared or not. Luan could tear into her flesh with her braced fangs and lick the wound dry so long as Luna could get even a second of friction. Only one rough glide, her glistening core against Luan's soaking panties, and she'd scream to the heavens.

But before she could act on such wanton needs, Luan slid down until she settled on her knees. And next thing Luna could feel was the slick warmth of a tongue dipping into her belly button, and she had to slam her teeth shut to swallow the scream threatening to come out.

Luan spoke against her sister's burning skin, the warm air against the cool wetness making Luna's toes curl painfully, " _Is my queen satisfied?_ "

Luna, her eyes tightly shut and her back arching off the ground, replied with a raspy, dry voice, " _Lower._ "

Luan's tongue slid through the little hairs above her mound as she placed kiss after kiss against the trembling skin. " _Are you sure~?_ "

Luna could feel Luan's fingers grip her hips, her nails giving her faint scratches, but she didn't care. She tried to thrust her core into her sister's hot tongue but found she no longer had the leverage to do so. She jerked her head up long enough to see her sister giving her a teasing smirk, and Luna growled. _"Now! Your queen commands it._ "

" _As you wish~_ "

And as that sinful tongue pressed against her lips, barely spreading her apart, and squirmed as it tasted along her flower's bloom, Luna threw her head back against the floor hard enough her vision darkened… from a potential concussion or soul-scorching lust she'd didn't frankly care, but good Lord, " _Please, Luan! Keep going!_ "

Neither heard the door creak open. Neither saw two eyes burst open in shock. Neither saw Lynn as she stumbled upon their lovemaking. But they heard her…

"L-L-Luan!?"

Luna could see Lynn's huge doe eyes gazing at them, her face pale, her body stiff as a board. But she didn't care. She still gasped, begged wantonly, even as she watched a fierce blush erupt across her younger sister's face, spreading down her neck.

Luan, however, pulled her tongue out of her sister's core, causing her sister to whimper and squirm in agony. She turned to face her sister with glistening cheeks, mortified, the color drained from her face. "L-L-Lynn!?"

Luna suddenly growled, startling both sisters. " _Did I command you to stop, maid?_ "

Luan's wide eyes looked at Luna's dilated pupils and she shivered unconsciously. "B-but, Luna! Our s-sister is watc-"

With strength belied by her thin frame, Luna managed to throw her sister off; her landing in a heap on the ground with a gasp. And Luna pounced on her, gripping her firmly at the sides of her ribcage. " _You will do as I say, servant girl, or be punished._ "

Lynn was mesmerized by the scene before her, unable to look away as Luna's naked body pressed down against Luan's clothed one; as Luna's fingers pulled her sister's white shirt up, bunching it above her bra; or when her nails pulled down the bra, leaving faint marks on Luan's budding breasts. Lynn didn't know what to think when Luan's scream of pleasure caused a spark of arousal in that deep place beneath her lips…

Luna leaned down and claimed one blushing nipple with her lips, sucking hard. As she relished in the melody of her sister's moans, she slid her soaking crotch along her sister's leg, causing her skirt to ride up.

And Lynn could see it all. She could see the wet outline of Luan's core. She could see the nipple peek out at her each time Luna's tongue swirled around it. And her dignity thrown on the wayside, her hand slithered into her red shorts, under her panties; her fingers brushed across her pelvic mound until finally, " _Ahh~!_ " she reached that place that sent her heart soaring, her mind going numb to everything but pure pleasure.

Was she ashamed? Far less than she probably should have been. But she knew that if _anyone else saw this scene_ they'd react in the same way as her… the horny perverts.

It only took a few minutes. It didn't matter who went first. It didn't matter even if the whole house heard them.

As Luna laid atop her sister's breasts, Luan's arms wrapped tightly around her, she lay a few kisses along her pale neck. And Lynn… poor jelly-legged Lynn had collapsed to her knees, her entire body quivering and on edge as the lust slowly dissipated from her bloodstream. Each girl's chest blossomed with affection for her sisters. They chuckled together before Luna got off her sister, sitting with her legs outstretched, her bare front facing Lynn.

"Wow." It was Lynn who spoke first.

Luna looked at her wryly. "Yeah… _wow!_ "

Luan, still laying down, her clothes in complete disarray, swept her sweaty bangs back with a weak hand. She chuckled mirthfully. "What a way to _cum together_ as sisters, heh."

Luna threw a stray sock at Luan's head. "Oh, put a sock in it, Luan."

The white cotton bounced off Luan's cheek as she giggled. "Nice one!"

Lynn sighed melodramatically, casually wiping her hand off on her shorts.

Luna chuckled, standing up to get a fresh pair of underwear from her dresser.

Luan whistled wolfishly as she blatantly admired her lover's rear with a lazy smirk. "Hubba, hubba, it looks like it's a _full moon_ tonight, and I've got front row seating. _Mmm~_ "

Luna wiggled a little, laughing as she pulled out a bra and panties. "If you like it so much, why don't you kiss it?"

Luan started getting to her feet. " _Don't mind if I do~_ "

But Lynn's awkward, and very sudden, coughing fit stopped their playful banter. "As much as I, and _whoever else is watching this_ , would love to see some more super hot action… I did have a reason for coming in here-" She sent a dark glare at Luan's open mouth and raised finger. "-Don't you dare make that pun, Luan." Luan's finger drooped sadly, her mouth changing into a pout.

Pulling a skirt up her legs, Luna looked at Lynn with a smile. "And what was that?"

"Leni told me that Lori and Lincoln are on their way home. That was like almost ten minutes ago."

A purple shirt slipped through Luna's fingers as her heart stopped. Her eyes dulled. "Wh-what?"

Lynn sighed, annoyed. "I said-"

"She heard what you said," interrupted Luan. "Can you please go draw a bath for Luna? I'm sure she doesn't want Lincoln seeing her sweaty, sticky body for their first time playing doctor."

Lynn gave a salute. "On it!" And out the door, she was gone; her purpose served.

Luna stared blankly at the wall, her fingers opening and closing.

Luan took a calming breath, placing her clothes back in order before she faced her sister. "It will be fine, Luna."

Luna's eyes turned on her swiftly. "How can you be so sure!?"

Luan gave her a chaste kiss. "Because he already loves you."

"As a sister, Luan! But not as a lover…" Luna's eyes turned down.

"He will." She gripped Luna's chin in hers, gently urging her to look at her. "Because romance is infinitely more than just skin and lust."

Luna couldn't keep the frown off her face. "I'm not as pretty as Leni."

Luan ran a thumb along her sister's cheek, giving her another brief kiss to the lips. "You don't have to be Leni. He already loves you as _Luna_."

A small smile graced Luna's cheeks as she leaned in to return the chaste kiss with interest. "Thanks."

Luan smiled against her sister's lips. "No problem, queenie. Now, go! You've got a man to seduce." She smirked saucily as Luna gave her a nervous grin.

"Welp, here goes nothing."

* * *

" _Oh, great ladle of gravy in the sky_! Why in the earth did I drink that juice Lynn gave me!?" Another tremor spiked through his kidneys, and he scrunched his legs and hands against his crotch in a blasphemous display of weakness. "Idiot, idiot, idiot! You know to never drink anything that lunatic puts in your hand!" Running up the steps hard, he shoulder-checked the corner wall as he turned sharply for the bathroom. "Sweet mother of Ace Savvy, please let the bathroom door be unlocked!"

He gripped the handle in hand and nearly tore it off as he threw the door open. " _YES!_ " he yelled out as he locked the door and went about his business with a very satisfying groan. " _Mmm~_ "

So lost in his own little world of bliss, he couldn't see the two wide eyes peeking out of the water, staring intently at his flaccid member as it worked. But when he was finished and turned away to put himself away in his briefs, he froze in shock as those focused eyes darted up to his, startled like a frightened squirrel. His mouth fell open in shock as those eyes boldly turned down to take in the strip show for as long as they could.

He could feel himself begin to grow as a blush erupted across his body, and he hurriedly put his hands in front as his face grimaced. He felt like crying, but he held back… somehow. As he finally took in what he could see of the voyeur bathing just feet in front of him, he knew he could recognize their messy brown hair anyway.

"L-LUNA!?" His manly pride wouldn't let him admit how much he sounded like Lola with that high-pitched wail.

Her wide eyes flew back to his, looking almost frightened, but also curious… and a little hazed.

Lincoln gulped. "U-uh, what are you doing here?"

Her eyebrows flattened, unimpressed.

He crossed his arms together, trying to save face by looking cool, aloof. "So… Lynn told me you w-wanted to see me...?"

He waited for a reply, but when it didn't come he turned and was surprised to see her eyes looking down his body at- _"Good gravy, my hands!_ " He hurriedly stuffed himself in his underwear, his cheeks burning painfully as he watched her eyes crinkle in amusement.

"Sh-shut up!"

Her glowing smirk slowly lifted out of the water, one devious eyebrow raised, both eyelids half-lidded. "Oh? You don't want me to brag to the others that I got to see you first?"

He frowned pitifully. "I didn't want any of you to see…" But, surprising Luna, he sighed and gave her a weak smile. "But if I had to choose any of them, I'm glad it was you."

Luna blushed beautifully, hurriedly hiding her cheeks in the water. She gave him her best angry eyes when he chuckled anyway.

"Well, I guess we're even now." He smiled warmly at her.

She sat up slowly, putting an arm around her small breasts before they lifted out of the water. "Actually, we're not…"

Lincoln, blushing and trying not to peek at her bare stomach and that wet arm covering her chest, didn't quite follow. "O-oh…?"

Luna smiled faintly when she saw his eyes steal numerous peeks at her covered chest with obvious interest, and warmth spread her. _Maybe I don't need to be perfect._ The thought melted her heart into mush.

"Yeah. I got to see your…" She took a steadying breath, feeling her cheeks burn. "Y-your manhood. But you haven't seen m-my womanhood… _yet_." She gazed intently at his face, searching for anything to guide her forward.

He bit his lip as he turned his eyes to the wall, his eyebrows furrowing. "Oh."

"Would-" She paused when his intense eyes focused on her, the breath leaving her lungs in a silent gasp. "Would you be more comfortable if you joined me?" She pointed at the water lamely. When she saw him grimace, she smiled softly. "Maybe if I turned away?"

She knew it was a long shot. Lincoln didn't let Leni see him naked and the farthest she got was some chest fondling… and _licking_. Luna shivered just thinking about that. _What would it feel like if he licked me down there? Would it be like Luan or completely different?_

She felt her heart skip a beat, however, when Lincoln nodded his head.

"Ok, deal."

Nodding dumbly, she pulled herself up, her arm firmly wrapping her breasts protectively, her hand planted against her crotch, and turned around. Blushing, she purposely moved slowly so that Lincoln got a fairly good look at her exposed back before she set down in the water.

"Ready, Linc."

He gulped as he slowly stripped down.

Luna's ears twitched when she heard the belt buckle rattle as his pants fell to the ground. She bit her lip when the rustling continued. By the time she heard the padding of feet moving toward the bath her nipples were already hardened.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder as Lincoln stepped in behind her. As he settled, a wave of water pulsed around her, coming back to crash against the siblings.

Summoning all her confidence, she spoke timidly, "Rest against the edge and put your legs out to the sides."

"O-ok." He obeyed her without question, and Luna couldn't help but feel a tingle in her heart and core because of it.

When she felt him situate himself how she wanted, she slid backward, the water splashing between his chest and her back. She kept pushing back until she felt his legs stretch to their limits. But unsatisfied with the distance between them, she put her hands on the basin and lifted herself slightly, forcing as much of herself onto her brother's lap as was comfortable.

She stopped when she felt something _hard_ and _hot_ poke her along the seam of her body. She gulped. _Does he realize how close he is to entering me?_

Based on Leni's report, she knew he could be distracted by strong emotions and sensations… and this was probably awkward and arousing enough to do it.

But, goodness, Luna was sober enough to feel his head resting between her cheeks. And while she realized the wetness she was feeling was the bathwater, she couldn't help but imagine his essence leaking out and flowing toward her flower. Her face flushed hotly as she let her fingers spread her lips apart, letting any stray cum find a home inside her body.

Oh, gosh, she was close to another high on that thought alone.

Then, she felt two hands rest on her sides and she remembered her plan.

"Linc?"

He hummed in reply, his fingers slowly rubbing up and down her sides.

"Are you comfortable like this? With _me?_ "

It took a few moments. "Y-yeah."

She hummed thoughtfully. "It's ok if you're feeling a little nervous."

His breath puffed against her neck hotly. "I-I-I'm not n-nervous, Luna."

She smiled wryly, though he couldn't see. "Well, I am." And she bit her lip when his hands moved to hug around her naked stomach. "This feels really good." She laid her head back against his shoulder.

He breathed out against her temple, " _It does._ "

She grinned. _Doesn't take much to get him aroused, does it?_

The mischievous girl smiled before placing a hand on her brother's knee. "You can touch me if you'd like, Linc."

That warm air was getting closer, coming out in quicker pants, and it was making her mind foggy.

"A-anywhere?"

Her heart racing nervously, but also in excitement, she turned in his lap so her face met his, and she kissed him. Her soft lips pressed against his and she tingled pleasurably. As she pulled back, her tongue darted out to lick a hot path across his panting mouth. " _My body is yours. You can do whatever you want~_ "

Now, _that_ sounded a lot needier than Luna intended but she wouldn't take it back… it was the honest truth.

Soon, Lincoln's devilish hands pressed against her arm, and Luna willingly moved it away so his fingers could press against the bottom of her chest. It's not like there was much content, in Luna's mind anyway, and his palms quickly filled themselves to the brim with her mounds… but she could care less when he began rubbing against her aroused peaks.

She gasped softly, her mouth parting open to let air lazily move in and out of her panting lungs. She leaned back, resting her head against her brother's shoulder again, placing her hand above them on the shower wall. She felt his lips descend upon her temple and she let out a whimper.

She began rocking lightly, feeling his rigid member slide through her cheeks tortuously. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she forced herself not to lift herself any more than necessary. _Unbelievable how he hasn't noticed yet._

But, gosh, how easy she could take him inside… her already slick from her escapades with Luan, him soaked through with water. He could pierce her in one long, slow thrust and bottom out. Then, she wouldn't need to desperately spread herself in bathwater, hoping for just a drop of his essence to settle within her. If she tilted just a little more, then she could back her body up against him as far as she could go, until he was deep inside her… and as she orgasmed, her walls pulsing and squeezing and milking his member, he'd burst within her womb in rapture. She cried out as she continued fantasizing, that boiling fluid pooling in the very back, slowly leaking deeper and deeper until it mixed with her own sex's essence… _creating life_.

Her brother's fingers danced lightly over her breasts, teasing her nipples exquisitely; her own hips jerking in a steady rhythm which had his slick head move against her flower pleasurably.

"W-what do you think?" she breathlessly asked her brother.

" _Amazing~_ "

Her flush deepened as she craned her head around to kiss his temple.

"Do you want to see me?"

She felt him nod, and she gasped when a hand had grazed her skin lightly as it moved down to her pubic hair... not where she wanted, but _close_. "Good, 'cause I want to see you, too."

Gently, she lifted herself off her brother's comfy lap and deposited herself on the basin floor.

The waves crashed against his body as his hungry finally gazed upon Luna's blushing lips. She was heaving, her parted mouth looking so tantalizing. Her tongue barely resting on her lower teeth looked so delicious… he was reminded of their first kiss they shared just yesterday, and he wondered what her mouth would taste like as his tongue invaded? After all, his tongue had already danced intimately with two of his sisters'... what's a third in the grand scheme of things?

His eyes roamed down her neck, watching drops of water or sweat roll down her bobbing throat. They rested along the dimple of her upper chest, and he could see freckles begin to dot everywhere. They drew his eyes along her shoulders, which lifted up and down as the poor girl struggled to collect her breath, and down her sides where they sloped gently to two small peaks.

He gulped painfully, his hands twitching, urging his mind to throw them on the girl before him. " _Beautiful…_ "

Luna smiled lustily. " _So are you._ " And she meant it; unable to rip her eyes away from his boyish chest, his defined stomach muscles from his workouts with Lynn… or that demon pulsing between his legs. And even though it was submerged in the water, she could see it well enough to cause a torrent of pleasure to wash over her limbs, tingling all the way down to her curling toes.

She leaned back, placing a hand behind her so she could lift her hips out of the water. Her other hand slid down the wet plane of her stomach, threading her fingers through her soaked curls to push them out of the way.

She saw the way his pupils dilated, how his hand inched forward before he could stop it. And she gave him a lopsided grin. "Do you want to _touch me, Lincy~?_ "

His face paled, a shiver running up his body. He was entranced by the sight of _her_ , and heaven knows what he truly wanted to do… But he shook his head. "I-it's not right, Luna." He bent his head away, staring at a rubber ducky floating absently by his leg.

Her face softened considerably as she saw his face darken, the corners of his eyes crinkling. She sighed internally and sat back down, reaching a hand to touch his cheek. She caressed him softly, rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb. "What makes you say that, little bro?"

She saw him take in a ragged breath before turning his face toward her, and she felt the breath catch in her throat at the stagmire of emotions expressed through his sad eyes. She felt her heart pull towards him, desiring so much to give him peace, let those feelings flow through him.

She was caught with a stunning realization. _The others only pushed him farther into his despair._ She bit her lip. Obviously, it'd be more fun, not to mention a billion times more interesting, if she just continued with her seductive charms…

I mean, the poor boy was just a helpless sheep, held down by the fangs in his sisters' maws. It'd be unbelievably easy to… do _a lot of things_ to her innocent brother. But could she live with herself when she saw the regretful tears fall from his pinked eyes, the heartbreak he showed at giving in and defiling his sisters?

She could have screamed then; at how much her sex drive urged her on because it sounded so _hot_ , but her heart constricted painfully inside her ribs, that block of ice slipped down into her stomach again.

She wouldn't be a monster. They were a lot of things, and corrupting your brother to ensure their happy little harem thrived until they grew old and died was one thing… but Luna needed Lincoln to be a willing partner.

She knew her heart would die if they… if she… ended up raping him.

And that simply wasn't an option.

So, with a deep breath she crushed her libido, stuffing it deep under the surface, and smiled warmly at her brother. "Let's get dressed, Linc. We're gonna go see Luan."

His eyes opened wide, his face paling much more. "W-w-why!?"

She leaned over and kissed him at the corner of his mouth. "Oh, I have a feeling she'll be able to explain _this_ better than I could." She nearly giggled at his deer-in-the-headlights look. "Oh, Linc, how can you be so cute?" She sighed dreamily.

He frowned, giving her a playful push as he hurried out of the tub. "I'm not cute!"

She giggled cutely, whistling wolfishly once he finished donning underwear. "Wow… my panties look pretty good on you."

He blushed a beet red once he looked down and saw them, his member bulging them out dangerously. " _Oh. My. Gosh!_ "

The poor boy, so flustered by his sister's alure that he didn't even realize whose underwear he was even putting on.

She smirked as she got out and reached for his briefs, slipping them over her feet, pulling them slowly up her legs. "As I said… _you're positively adorable~_ "

His cheeks aching in embarrassment. "Give me my underwear back, Luna."

She pressed a kiss to his nose, smooshing her pert breasts against his flushed body. " _Why don't you make me, handsome boy~?_ "

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was a pain to write... either it was so funny I couldn't stop laughing long enough to type the words... or the concepts were so vague or annoying I just deleted it and started over. Again, I must gives my thanks to Flagg1991 for helping me deal with Lynn and finding her a place in my story. I only hope it turned out well.

So, there are a few interesting things I'd like to point out. First, I reference nine separate stories/comics at least once in this story (complete list at bottom). Good luck finding them all! Second, I decided to really focus on humor with Lynn's character... I tried for a fun, energetic character that pushed the story forward in significant ways and gave us a dance and song solo.

Finally, I have two fun facts about the previous chapter... Lynn broke the fourth wall twice, but no one commented that they noticed (she does so several times in this chapter, too, in a much more obvious way). And significant portions of dialogue were scrapped and re-written once I sat back and realized I was unknowingly making them cult-like with their "love for Lincoln." It was honestly getting a bit disturbing and required an overhaul.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017); _Bad_ by Michael Jackson (1987)

* * *

Lynn bounced down the steps, taking two at a time, her little ponytail bobbing gleefully behind her. Pumping herself up for Luna's _big game_ , she managed a handspring near the bottom, sticking the landing. "And she scores!" _And hopefully Luna will, too! Heh-heh!_

She placed a hand on the kitchen wall, swinging herself around into the room like a tango dancer. When her spinning came to a stop, she struck a wide stance, placing a hand at her waist and resting a parted hand on her face.

Lana and Lola were standing there, staring at her; Lana's eyes furrowed in confusion, while Lola's face scowled.

"Uh, Lynn?" Lana timidly asked.

Lynn broke her pose to swing her arms out and moonwalk over to the fridge, humming the opening melody to _Bad_. She grabbed the handle and spun to the side, nearly parting the door from the appliance with the force of its impact against the counter.

"Seriously, Lynn, are you ok?" Lana repeated.

Humming loudly, Lynn broke into a crude imitation of song, pretending to hold a bottle of juice like a microphone.

" _Your butt is mine; gonna tell you right._ "

The twins grabbed their own rears, glancing at each other awkwardly before giving Lynn deeply disturbed looks.

" _Just show your face in broad daylight…_ "

Lynn poured some cranberry apple juice into a blender, giving it a little swirl.

"L-Lynn?"

Lynn parted her legs, throwing her head down and twitching her shoulder spastically.

"Is she broken, Lola!?"

" _I'm telling you on how I feel…_ "

"Honestly, I've never been sure _what_ she is, Lana…"

Making V's with her fingers, she ran her left, then right hand across her eyes before jumping over to the fridge, throwing in the used bottle; it spinning into the corner, nearly tipping over.

" _Gonna hurt your mind, don't shoot to kill~_ "

She grabbed a few other things and turned to prowl toward her prep site, turning her head from side to side as she sung. Her thin, toned legs practically curved with each step.

" _I'm giving you on count of three-_ "

Lola's eye twitched. "For what, Lynn? _FOR WHAT!?_ "

Lynn threw in a watermelon slice, a sliced carrot, and ginger root.

" _To show your stuff or let it be!_ "

Lola's mouth fell open, her eyes bursting wide in shock, even as Lana fainted on the spot. " _LYNN! YOU SICK, PERVERTED PIECE OF-"_

Lynn jumped in front of Lola, making the little girl jump in fright. With a hand on the waistline of her gym shorts, her other pointing at the two girls, she jerked her head like she was having a seizure.

" _I'm telling you, just watch your mouth."_

Lola accidentally tripped backward over top her unconscious sister, her tiara sliding under the table. She looked on the paralyzed fear in Lana's face and screamed, "Lana! Speak to me!" She slapped her cheeks, but Lana wouldn't come to. "Oh. My. GOSH! LYNN KILLED HER!"

Lynn chuckled darkly as she skipped over and turned the blender on, the insides getting cut up so fast it splattered all over the counter.

" _Well, they say the sky's the limit, and to me that's really true…_ "

She spun back around, jumping her head and pumping her fists against her tiny chest as she moonwalked over to a cabinet.

" _But my friend you have seen nothing; just wait till I get through!_ "

She grabbed a cup and shimmied over to the blender, sliding on some juice along the way.

Lola was quivering in downright terror as she saw that demoness dip her finger into the red mixture and suck it into her mouth, smearing it like blood across her cheeks. She threw her tiny hands into the air and turned tail to run, screaming at the top of her lungs, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE'S GONNA MURDER US ALL!"

Lynn poured the unholy concoction into the cup and spun around to prowl toward the living room. As her crude melody fluttered through the air like jagged daggers, Walt the canary accidentally flew to close; his eyes went wide at the deafening tune, and he crumpled mid-air, landing in a heap with a single wing twitching at an odd angle.

" _BECAUSE I'M BAD, I'M BAD!_ _COME ON!_ "

She took off at a run, leaping over the back of the lazyboy, bouncing off the cushioned seat to land on the coffee table, spilling some of the slushy drink as she threw her hands into the air dramatically.

" _And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again… who's bad!_ "

Lynn, her hair a mess and blood-red juice smeared onto her cheeks, turned toward the fourth wall with a mischievous smirk as a dainty hand slid down her shirt, showing how it stuck to her sweating body, clinging tightly to her girlish curves. " _You know I'm smooth!_ " Her wet hand ran over the crease of her womanhood through her thin shorts and panties. One sexy finger ran up the center of her torso, popping into her mouth as she suckled gently. " _I'm bad! You know it~_ " _Eat your hearts out, you gosh-forsaken perverts._

Just then, the front door opened.

Lori stared at her younger sister, smudging her probably-dirty cleats on their living room table. She raised an annoyed eyebrow. "What do you think you are doing?"

Lynn jumped off and skipped over to her brother. Putting her hands behind her back, she leaned dangerously close to him, brushing her nose against his, her chest against his. Her eyes were blazing with knowledge of things to come. Her smirk was predatory; only an inch away from Lincoln's own trembling lips. "I've been waiting for _Lincy to get back~_ "

Lori scoffed and walked up the stairs, leaving Lincoln to his fate.

The poor boy began sweating and took a step back, but his sister was relentless. She kept coming, kept her smallish chest pressed against his racing heart. Until he was cornered with nowhere left to go, and she placed one hand beside his head, barring him from any chance of escape.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt uncomfortably, beginning to sweat for another reason entirely. "I-is it getting hot in here, L-Lynn?"

She scrunched her mouth to one side, her eyes looking up and away to feign thought. Turning her gaze back on her twitching brother, she grinned evilly. "I don't know… it feels fine to me." Her braced hand moved to his shoulder, and her two fingers began walking along the hollow of his neck, pushing his shirt aside. She hooked a single finger in the crook of a button, pulling the fabric taut; the button nearly giving away in strain. Her eyes remained firmly on her brother's doe-like orbs as she leaned back. But she couldn't resist the urge to look down his pulled shirt. " _Mmm~_ " she moaned loudly, feeling the boy quiver at the noise. "Maybe you should take this off since you're so… _hot?_ "

Lincoln chuckled awkwardly, nearly coughing from a lack of airflow in his lungs. "Ha-ha, g-good ole Lynn…"

She shook her head, her bangs ruffling against her brother's forehead. "Haven't you heard, Linc?" Moving a foot between his, she pressed a thigh firmly between his legs, relishing the startled squeak that ripped out of his parched throat… not to mention how that _long, hard_ , and _very hot_ thing squished against her bare leg was making her core tingle in all the right ways. " _I'm bad~_ "

Lincoln could only gasp, struggling to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head.

She pushed her nose beside his, their lips nearly touching together. The two's parted mouths exhaled air into the other's, doing absolutely nothing to ease the stiffness and tension constricting Lincoln's body like a vise.

" _Are you sure you won't take off your shirt?_ "

He gasped as her naked thigh rolled upward until her knee practically rode along the crotch of his pants. Good Lord, he wasn't going to live much longer if she didn't stop…

Her eyebrows softened even as her eyes began to darken considerably, her body's rush of heat pulsing into Lincoln's frame in tidal waves. " _Do you want me to beg, Lincoln~?_ "

His throat bobbed painfully, the sudden rush of blood raging to his lower body leaving him lighthearted.

She moved her other foot behind his so she could raise herself onto his leg, pressing her boiling center against the joint of his leg and hip. She moved her hand to his back and pulled him flush against her, grinding her budding breasts against his body and moaning into his panting mouth.

" _Please make me beg, Linc~_ "

Finally, he found his words. "L-L-Lynn… I…"

Her eyes, pooled with lust, stared deeply into his. "You _what?_ "

But the moment was tragically murdered in cold blood when a pair of socks smacked against the side of Lincoln's face, causing him to sputter and spit into her mouth by accident.

"Eugh!" She pulled away from him, wiping her mouth and tongue repeatedly. Her eyebrows pointing down dangerously, she rounded on him. "That is _not_ a romantic way to put your saliva in a girl's body!"

From the stairs drifted a mad chuckle, and the two turned to see Luan clutching her sides painfully as she struggled to gasp between laughs.

Lincoln looked on with wide eyes as Lynn threw the cup into his hands.

"Here! Drink this, dingus, while I take care of Giggles for ruining our moment."

He took a sip of the strange drink, noting its weirdness but afraid to disobey Lynn… especially as she was rolling up her sleeves and stomping over to a gasping Luan.

"So, that was your plan, Lynn!?" A painful stitch developed in her kidney as Luan burst out in another fit of laughter. Lowering her voice to a crude imitation of Lynn's, she spoke huskily, " _Mmm, bro, right there… ahh~ spit all over me… make me yours~!_ "

Lynn frowned deeply, her face blushing in anger and embarrassment. She kept coming, step by step, until she was standing over her sister.

Luan's eyes were crying as she failed to stop laughing even as her younger sister fisted her shirt.

Lynn squinted her eyes. "At least I got some action… you'd probably just sit up every night, masturbating to the sound of his snoring, until I come in there and make him a man." She smirked triumphantly as Luan's face darkened, her laughter twisting into a mirthless chuckle.

"Oh, yeah? And how would you do it? Hide in a chest until the hapless boy walks by? Jerk him in long enough to give yourselves a daughter?"

Lynn scoffed. "You know how I'd go after him, Chuckles?"

Luan smiled innocently. "Spit all over him?"

Lynn growled. "No! I'd carefully seduce him with my curvaceous body, feminine wiles, and clever humor." She smirked in her sister's disbelieving face.

Luan's face fell blank, an eyebrow raised. "You mean you'd turn him on with your violent games, feel him up when he least expects it, flash him at the most inappropriate times, and once the sexual tension has mounted so high it's nauseating, you'd pounce him in a tent in the woods and release all your pent up frustrations on the poor boy…"

Lynn snorted amusedly. "Still more action than you'd get…"

Luan smiled at her sister, reaching a hand up in peace. "Why don't we do something completely unexpected and agree to get along?"

Lynn turned toward the fourth wall then, completely ignoring her sister; Luan's face turning confused. "We _could_ catfight each other to the death in the backyard over our flesh and blood brother because that's super-hot and emotionally charged-"

"Who in the earth are you talking to?"

Lynn blinked her eyes before turning to her sister's scowling face. "Um… the horny perverts?"

Luan's mouth flopped open and shut. She raised a finger. It drooped back down. She shook her head, her ponytail swishing left and right. "You know what? I don't even wanna know. I'm just here to remind you about our dear sister, _Luna._ " She bumped her knuckles against Lynn's forehead.

Lynn grumbled quietly, caressing her sore head. "Geez, all you had to say was, 'Heel, girl.' I can take a hint."

Luan snorted.

Lynn flipped her ponytail in her sister's face as she turned back to Lincoln. "So- _what happened to you!?_ "

There he was, a mosh pit of emotions racing across his face. His legs were squirming, contracting and constricting against his groin in a painful way. His face was flushed and pale at the same time, a light sheen of sweat working its way down his neck and arms. The cup was empty in his hand. And his wide eyes were staring directly at them.

The two girls could see the confusion in his eyes… some crazy mix of excitement, horror, and mortification. Was it something they said?

Suddenly, the cup fell out of his grip falling on the floor and rolled away to some forsaken crevice. His hands darted to his crotch and he squeaked out in embarrassment and pure need.

Lynn whistled. "Leni was right. Those things do work fast."

Luan looked shocked, her braced teeth showing as her mouth fell open. "What did you do to him?"

Lynn crossed her arms as she looked upon her squirming brother proudly. Like Michelangelo appreciating the intricate details in the statue of David, she gazed wondrously at him as he squeezed his eyes shut… especially at that secret place he was cupping with his hands. She tugged on her jersey shirt. Was it Lynn or was it getting a little hot in there?

"I just gave him a diure-whatchamacallit smoothie Leni showed me how to make."

Both girls saw Lincoln as he suddenly darted for the stairs, accidentally running his stomach into the banister, causing him to yell out girlishly.

"By the way, Luna wants to see you, Lincy!" Lynn yelled after the boy.

She watched as he stumbled up the stairs, muttering terrible things about her under his breath. She sighed happily, tugging at her collar once more.

Luan popped into her face looking scared and worried. "Lynn! Luna's in there! Taking a bath! Completely, utterly, stark naked as the day she was born!"

Lynn chuckled. "I know. Brilliant, right?"

Luan turned to watch her brother as he shouldered the wall painfully.

" _Sweet mother of Ace Savvy-_ "

Luan smirked beside her sister, both chuckling deviously and fist-bumping.

"You're right. That was a brilliant plan."

* * *

Leni was in the middle of brushing her delicate, angelic, beautiful silken locks of golden starlight… or at least that's how Lori would describe it as she sat on her bed, drooling as she stared at her sister with intense and completely unabashed longing. Her tongue ached to taste that expanse of back right below her neck. Lori's time with Lincoln made her so aroused that the subtle breeze from a fan across the hairs on her arms set her on edge.

"L-Leni?"

Leni was humming softly as she brushed, but all that stopped mid-stroke as she looked on Lori's reflection in the mirror with disdain. " _Lori._ " She looked on appreciatively as her sister suddenly sat up ramrod straight. She sat her brush down and stood, her dress fluttering softly around her as she turned in a smooth glide. " _What did I say when you walked in here earlier?_ " she asked with a commanding tone.

Lori gulped as her sister walked over to a dresser and pulled out some fabric and… velvet handcuffs. She felt her shorts begin to wet as her core was dripping even more. She squirmed pitifully as Leni turned on her with a raised eyebrow and disapproving scowl. _How can you be so hot!? It's not fair!_

Leni tapped her foot impatiently. " _Well?_ "

Lori gulped again, drawing her eyes away from Leni's gorgeous body to focus on her intense eyes. If she wasn't careful, she'd get lost in-

Oh, who was she kidding? Leni held her heart and soul under lock and key. Nowadays, it was second nature to stare long and deep into those crystalline eyes until everything else fell away and she lost track of everything except for that one precious thing held so dear to her heart… _Leni._

"You..." She gulped again as Leni knelt on Lori's bed. "Y-you told me not to grope you while you're brushing your hair…"

Leni hummed thoughtfully as she drew one of Lori's legs close to the corner post, tying it firmly with some fabric. "What else?"

Running her tongue over dried lips, Lori gulped to wet her parched throat. "I-I need to be punished for b-being impatient…"

Finishing up the second leg, Leni drew her sister's hands to the headboard. She threaded the cuffs around a spindle before clasping them gently, but firmly around her sister's dainty wrists. "That's right, moondrop." She tapped her on the nose. "But it seems you haven't yet learned your lesson…"

Leni plopped off the bed and knelt down at the foot, leaning over enough so Lori could gawk brazenly at her cleavage. She smirked as she pulled out a box and sat it on the bedsheets.

Lori's eyes darkened when she saw the box, her thighs trying and failing to rub together as Leni pulled out a feather.

Leni knelt back on the bed and crawled into place between her sister's parted legs. " _You've been a naughty girl._ " She brushed a hand over the zipper of the squirming girl's shorts, before gripping her shirt and lifting it up to her bra. " _And naughty girls must be punished~_ "

A scream ripped out of Lori's throat when that feather rippled across the skin above her panties, the noise crackling around the room. But she clamped her mouth shut tight when she felt nails graze her inner thigh. She looked into the disapproving eyes of her sister and she felt herself ache that much more. _Why do I live with a sex goddess!?_

Those nails raked down to her knees. Lori threw her head back, clenching her teeth even as she felt a wet slickness begin to travel down her legs from her shorts. A muffled gasp tore out of her mouth as that daring feather tickled her sides.

" _Mmm~ that's a good girl_."

_Oh, gosh._ Lori couldn't take it much more. She loved… no, she _lived_ to obey her sister like the obedient pet she was. But she couldn't keep in a strangled cry when Leni's hot, slippery tongue dipped into her belly button, swirling and pressing sensuously against the sensitive skin.

Lori nearly wept in pain when Leni drew away and frowned in clear disappointment.

Leni shook her head before getting up off the bed, putting the feather away. "I guess you still haven't learnt your lesson yet…" She sighed.

Tears fell down Lori's face. " _P-please!_ "

Leni raised a corner of her mouth to show her indifference. "Once you learn how to be a _good girl..._ then I'll release you."

Lori pouted and whined childishly as Leni walked to their door and began to leave.

"Don't worry, moondrop, I'll be back soon to check on you." She blew a kiss at her sister, shutting the door behind her solemnly.

Lori caught the kiss with her parted lips, running a tongue over them to taste the imaginary pressure of her sister's hot mouth.

She sighed long and melodramatically…

It was her own fault, she knew, for having the sex drive of a teenage boy hopped up on steroids…

But could you blame her?

If you had to live in the same bedroom as Leni… watch her strip down to her milky-white body, dripping sexiness like a tropical waterfall… listen to that smooth, girlish voice coo to you when you're upset… what would you do?

Lori sighed again.

* * *

Leni took one step into the hallway before she came to a stop. She tilted her head as she saw Lynn waving to her from Luna and Luan's room. She looked down the long stretch of hallway, seeing nothing. She looked at the bathroom doorway, hearing a startled gasp come from inside. Leni shrugged her shoulders and walked across the way, stepping into the room.

Lynn promptly shut the door behind her older sister.

Leni looked around, seeing Luan bouncing on the heels of her feet by the bed; and Lynn was grinning ear to ear beside her. "Um… what are you girls doing?"

Lynn giggled, looking pointedly at Luan. "Don't you mean _whom_ are we doing?"

Leni looked between both sisters, seeing the deep blush overtake Luan's face, how Lynn's body was trembling though she was smiling. "Um… I guess?"

Luan sighed, biting her lip between braced teeth. She could feel her blush burning her ears, coloring her nose red. "W-we wanted your advice, Leni."

Leni clapped her hands together. "Oooh! _Girl talk~!_ "

Luan chuckled mirthlessly, scratching her itching, hot neck. "Y-yeah."

Leni sat cross-legged on the floor, patting the spaces on both her sides.

Lynn jumped into place, throwing her hands on her knees and leaning forward excitedly. "Come on, Luan, why don't you _cum_ over here?" Her eyebrows pointed down deviously as she saw Luan's face go into shock, that red shade spreading down her neck.

"L-Lynn! Not in front of Leni! _Please_ …"

Lynn merely smirked knowingly as her sister walked over and sat down, tucking her legs beneath her bottom.

Luan took a deep breath. "W-we wanted your advice on how to _help_ Lincoln…"

Leni smiled warmly, giving a little girlish squee. "Ahh! Ok! So, what do you need help with?"

Braced teeth hissed with the sharp intake of air. "Honestly? I'm afraid he won't find me attractive… _interesting_ enough…"

Leni tapped her chin with a finger. "Hmm… you like jokes, right?"

Luan and Lynn glanced at each other dumbstruck before turning back to their sister. "Uh, yeah?"

Leni smirked deviously, rubbing her palms together. "Then, why don't you follow him around all day telling dirty jokes!"

Luan perked up, nodding enthusiastically. "That might just work with what I had in mind!"

When a warm hand squeezed Luan's shoulder, she leaned into the touch, nuzzling Leni's wrist.

"We could even get Lori to drive over a puddle so you'd have an excuse to change your shirt in front of him." Her eyes turned to the door listlessly. "Lori will do _anything_ I tell her to do~"

Lynn looked at the fourth wall, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and giving an open-mouthed smirk.

"You know… he likes video games." Lynn spoke up.

The girls turned to Lynn, eyes curious and waiting.

Lynn shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you let him tie you up with a controller cable, lay down, and let him do whatever he wants to you… that sounds like a pretty erotic game." She turned and winked at that infamous fourth wall. " _Get it?_ "

Luan smacked a palm against her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that!?" She growled, to the amusement of Leni.

"You sound like a cute wittle kitten~" cooed Leni, leaning toward the huffing girl.

Lynn perked up, smiling innocently at her two sisters. "You know… Luan wrote something pretty interesting about you in her diary the other day."

Luan froze like a statue, her eyes wide in horror as Leni turned toward Lynn with a playful grin.

"Oh? And what did she say about me?" Leni turned her eyes back toward Luan, half-lidded and a little hazed.

Luan gulped, her voice cracking when she spoke. "L-Lynn! D-don't you dare!"

Lynn's smirk stared on in sadistic enjoyment as Luan squirmed underneath the intense gaze of her older sister. "She thinks it would be _hot_ if you dress up as a cat-girl and mate her in public."

Leni's gaze softened, though the fire in her eyes burned hotter. " _Really~?_ "

Luan's throat bobbed as she struggled to gulp down air. "I-I… I, um…" She tugged at the collar of her blouse. "I-is it getting hot in here or is it me?"

Leni got onto her hands and knees, crawling toward Luan. " _I think it's you~_ "

Luan tried to back away, but she ended up tumbling over onto the floor when Leni suddenly pounced on her. " _Eep!_ "

Leni's lusty smile grinned down at Luan's wide eyes. " _You're really hot, Luan…_ " She pressed her cold nose against the hollow of her sister's neck, feeling the scorching blush on her skin. Pressing her hands down on Luan's quivering stomach, she let her nose roam down her torso, sniffing and nudging every curve, every detail in its path. " _I think you're in heat, Luan…_ "

She hooked two fingers in Luan's bottoms, pulling the thin fabric of skirt and panties down with painfully slow precision. She stopped only long enough to press her nose against the little hairs revealed, taking in her scent like a drug. She sighed dreamily. " _Do you know what cats do when they're in heat?_ "

Luan bit her lip hard, leaving a little cut. Her abdomen was shivering, her toes curling, her back arching off the ground… her whole body responding to her fantasy finally being realized in such exquisite agony. " _Do it to me, Leni! P-please!_ "

And right as Leni slipped her panties down mid-thigh… when that glistening source of heat was revealed to the open air… and a sinful tongue was only an inch away from licking, and probing, and throwing Luan headlong off that blessed cliff of ecstasy…

The door was thrown open suddenly, slamming against the doorstop.

Luna was clutching a towel to her bare-naked body, her hair matted and dripping wet, her naked legs slick and glistening under the lighting. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she took in the sight of Leni's tongue resting midair above Luan's exposed crotch… how Leni and Luan's breasts were heaving, their faces flushed, their eyes shocked at being walked in on…

And Lynn… was staring between all three of them, her hand was bulging out her shorts, working furiously. She was panting shamelessly, continuing even when the others turned to face her. "Wow… this got hot really fast."

Luna smirked playfully. "And it's about to get hotter." She pointed at Luan, accidentally letting the towel slip off one breast. "Get naked, Luan. Lincoln's coming over."

Luan snapped out of her stupor. "Wai- _What!?_ "

Ignoring her, Luna knelt down by Leni and threaded her fingers through her hair. She sighed, frowning guiltily at her earlier thoughts. Dropping the towel to the ground, she clutched her dear sister to her chest and kissed her soundly on the lips. Her tongue poked out to caress Leni's rosy lips, pushing and prying gently until the barrier was lifted.

Both girls cradled each other as their tongues danced and twirled gracefully. Finally pulling apart, their tongues slid along its partner until they were sucked into their owners' mouths.

Luna moaned throatily at her sister's taste. She felt her heart warm when Leni sighed happily. She hugged her older sister tightly to her, pressing a kiss against her earlobe. Breathlessly, she spoke, "You're beautiful, Leni. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She pulled back to cradle Leni's face in a hand. She ran her thumb softly over the smooth texture of perfect skin, flawless even though it was flushed with heat and affection. " _You're perfect just as you are._ "

Leni's heart skipped a beat when she heard her raspy voice speak with such desire and sincerity, a blush covering her flushed cheeks. And she melted like goo as Luna dove in for another kiss, pushing her down against the ground. Her legs parted when she felt a wet, cool hand hike up her dress and press urgently against her thighs.

Lynn sidled awkwardly over to Luan… both girls' hands were buried inside their panties… wordlessly, they glanced at each other, then at the writhing mess of gasps and limbs before them, then at each other…

Lynn sighed. "It was inevitable…" And she pulled Luan on top of herself as she rolled onto her back. She smiled saucily at Luan's flushed face. "So… Luna claims your mouth is useful for more than just jokes… let's see if you can _prove her right~_ "

Luan smirked, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder before diving down. She could feel Lynn's whole body quake beneath her at that first contact of cool tongue and searing heat, hear that startled gasp of pleasure… _and she loved it!_

And where was Lincoln, one may ask?

Fainted on the ground at the foot of the girls' bedroom door. Blood was running from his nose freely and he had on the world's brightest, goofiest smile.

That bulge in his pants, which caused so much anxiety, so much torture both for himself and his sexy sisters, was finally flaccid… having released two days worth of sexual tension in a glorious burst of wanton pleasure inside his briefs…

Sadly, the boy would never remember the first climax his sisters gave him.

But, he'd remember the second.

The third.

And so on, and so on, and-

* * *

Lori blinked to herself, wiggling her fingers and toes to alleviate some of the stiffness in her muscles. "L-Leni?" her voice trembled pitifully. "I've learnt my lesson now!"

No one came through the door to free her.

"I'm ready to be a good girl again…"

Nothing.

"Leni?"

* * *

Lola was parading herself through the living room when she came across the crumpled remains of the family bird. She threw her hands in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs, " _THAT MURDERING PSYCHOPATH IS MAKING US DROP LIKE FLIES!_ "

* * *

**Cheat sheet:**

1\. When Lynn teases Luan about spying on Lincoln (inspired by JumpJump's _I Love My Brother_ comic)

2\. When Luan returns the tease (pikapika212's _Lynn is a Treasure_ comic panel)

3\. When Luan teases Lynn about her feminine wiles (Flagg1991's _Falling in the Forest_ )

4\. When Lynn breaks the fourth wall to comment on catfights (Flagg1991's _A Crush on Their Brother_ , Chapter 6)

5\. Lynn's "Heel, girl" comment (my _All in the Life of a Loud_ , Chapter 3, Story 1)

6\. Leni's advice to help Luan be more seductive (my _The Seduction of Lincoln Loud_ )

7\. Lynn's alternative advice for Luan (Flagg1991's _Better Sisters_ , Chapter 2)

8\. Luan's neko-girl fantasy of Leni (my _Property of Luan Loud_ )

9\. Lynn's comment on Luan's skills with her mouth (my _All in the Life of a Loud_ , Chapter 3, Story 3)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

That awkward moment when your imaginations are so erotic you struggle to focus and write them down. Sigh.

My thanks go out to Flagg1991 for his willingness to listen and help.

Other notes at bottom.

_Now, enjoy the show~!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

A nose twitched in the still hours of nightfall. Two eyes crinkled in annoyance. Something kept puffing against his cheek, raking against the tiny fuzz on his upper lip. It was irritating.

No, it was infuriating, and if it didn't stop-

_PUFF_.

His nose twitched angrily. There was nothing left to it… it had to die.

The crackle of electricity fired inside his brain, a labyrinth of neurons passing the order to kill all the way down to the little nerves in his hand.

That hand received the termination papers from his superior and nodded solemnly. It didn't like playing the part of assassin... but someone had to do the job.

It was nothing personal…

_Just business._

And he prepped himself to strike, like a supersonic aircraft carrying its fatal payload… the job would be over swiftly and painlessly.

That hand tried to take flight... but it couldn't leave the ground. It gave several feeble jerks, all to no avail.

The whole body stalled in shock as his brain began receiving more reports. Something was holding it down… it was warm… it was puffing on him… it was enveloping him in a cage…

Someone inside the main control room of his brain slammed the panic button…

In seconds, his world suddenly exploded with motion as he began jerking, spasming, grunting, and yelling out… but the more he fought against his chains, the tighter they constricted around his ribs.

Until, finally, with one solid twist of his arm that shot searing pain all through his shoulder, he broke free…

And fell into the abyss of darkness, tumbling, and rolling, and-

"Oomph." His back landed onto a carpet floor, the fuzzy pattern tickling all over his body. And even though the back of his head was aching, his back stiff from the impact, and his shoulder was still livid in anger… he relished in his freedom for one whole second.

Then, a body tumbled on top of him… an elbow grazed his kidney, a knee ricocheted off his thigh, and two soft, squishy cushions pressed down against his lungs so hard he gasped for air…

Two clawed hands landed on his shoulders to keep a head from impacting with his; doing absolutely nothing to ease the agony radiating from his strained muscles.

And there was that stupid puff again… right against his nose.

Puff. _Puff. PUFF!_

His eyes slowly opened, his eyebrows angled downward and his mouth giving a severe frown. They blinked once, to only see eyelashes. They blinked twice, and could see a blurry face.

When they finally opened, it took him a few moments to process what he was seeing.

A girlish face was staring back at him with seemingly huge eyes. Her mouth was wide open as if she'd just finished screaming. Hair had fallen out of a ponytail which hung limply down her shoulder… a naked shoulder with a little mole right on the joint of her arm… and a flat plane of breastbone and heaving skin that ran across to another silky-smooth shoulder.

His eyes were strained as they were… but even in his dazed, irritated state of mind, he subconsciously wanted to check this girl over… all over… give her a very thorough onceover just to make sure she's alright… especially her chest.

Maybe his tongue should suckle on her sweet bosom… just to make sure they weren't hurt.

He felt his manhood stiffen and prickle up at the call of duty.

It was the good thing to do… poke and prod and cause her to gasp out… just to make sure her vocal chords weren't harmed in the fall.

He needed to pry apart her blossoming lips and sheath himself as deep inside as he could go… just to make sure there was no internal damage.

_It was the right thing to do._

A shiver ran down his body when his sister's breath puffed against his nose. But this time, rather than feeling overwhelming hatred… he was swept up as the pool of lust inside his young body burst open, letting out his hormones and adrenaline to slosh around every crevice in his body.

He tried to move his hands, but they were trapped beneath his back. He tried to move his legs, but one of her bony knees was keeping them separated. He tried to will away his erection, but that blessed source of blazing fire was pressing firmly down against him.

Oh, good Lord, he could feel his head, the very tip of his burning sex, nestled against her scorching womanhood… her slick blossom wrapping around it like a blanket… Lightning struck through his toes and out the hairs of his head as he felt her body shift, those lips pulling him in that much further… trying to suck him inside, reel him in with rippling walls and tight muscles, and never, ever let him go.

His spindly fingers clawed the carpet beneath his naked back, while his teeth accidentally bit down on his tongue. The copper tang of fresh blood rolled across his taste buds, but that did nothing to alleviate the urge to _impale Luan on his hormone-galvanized rod of steel!_

And when she looked at him with those wide eyes, so curious, so full of love for him… his shoulders quivered in disgust and excitement. How could he defile something so pure with his heart-pumping lust?

_Just push a little inside… it's not really incest if she keeps her virginity… right?_

His face tore away from her. He tried to slip his hips to the side, but her weight was holding him firmly in place. He could feel a wetness coating his tip, dripping off onto his burning thighs.

A gentle hand caressed his neck. "Linc?"

He clenched his eyes tightly shut.

She gave a weak chuckle. "What a way to _fall_ in love, huh?"

A cricket was heard chirping from the window sill.

She sighed despondently. "Yeah, that wasn't great…" But then, she caught a shimmer of wetness in the corner of his eye and her heart sunk. Pressing her hand firmer into the shaky muscles in his neck, she cooed in his ear, "What's wrong, little brother?"

His body quaked beneath her, and she frowned softly. She turned her head to the side to see her older sister's head peeking over the lower bunk bed.

Luna sighed from her spot on her sister's bed, shaking her head. She rolled onto her back, her head falling limply over the mattress, and stared at a blurry patch on the wall.

Luan bit her lip when she saw Luna's two creamy breasts jiggle freely in the air with her movement, her toes tingling and curling. She shook her head rapidly, accidentally throwing her ponytail in her brother's face and causing him to sneeze. She cooed at the noise, threading her other hand through his snowy locks.

She couldn't help it when a flock of little pink hearts began fluttering over her head as she leaned down to kiss his jaw. "Won't you look at me?"

He shook his head, curling his head closer to his shoulder.

Her heart melted at the sight below her. Looking for guidance, she turned back to her sister.

Luna's head was still hanging upside down; now gazing at the two siblings in concern. She twitched her nose when Luan gave her pleading eyes. She sighed again. Luan, just like herself, felt so out of her element but still yearned to press on into the unknown… to carry their brother back, safe and sound, in loving arms.

When Luan pouted at her, Luna couldn't help but give in with a frown. The three oldest had already made great pushes out into that void of despair. Why not give Luan a bit of help to do the same?

She pointed at their crotches, where they were pressed against each other, nearly coupled, and gave her sister a little smirk, waggling her eyebrows.

Luan's face blushed when her sister stared at her with a suggestive face, a single finger pointing at her core. Oh, yeah, obviously she knew where she so happily landed when Lincoln freaked out and pulled her with him. Her whole body was quivering and her heart was shaking in anticipation.

_You_ lay across your own brother, your hot, naked bodies squished together in the darkness, his manhood pressing into your lower lips… and then tell me how you feel.

Luan bit her lip again, suppressing the urge to roll her hips.

Sounds pretty hot, right?

Luna, however, was biting her own lip for an entirely different reason. She wanted to give Luan her own chance… but one wrong move… er, frantic thrust of her hips against her brother might just ruin everything… She sighed again, and opted to just watch them, upside down from her perch on the mattress.

Luan had turned back to her brother, and began laying sweet kisses along his jawline. Leni had told her and Luna yesterday about Lincoln's anxiety, but she'd hoped that after three sisters, it'd have went away by now.

Apparently, it hadn't.

Luna had marched in there mere hours ago… demanding Luan get naked for her own brother. But before they could do anything, the poor boy had succumbed to the grueling torture he'd been experiencing for days.

It was pretty easy to strip him naked and put him in Luan's bed while he was unconscious. But neither sister was counting on his poor reaction upon waking up.

Really, it would have been preferable for Lincoln to begin dreaming about two hot mouths slithering across his nude body, melting everything in their path like a fount of lava; to pull him from his slumber right at the point when the pleasure was too much, when his brain could take no more… and his eyes would burst open to look down his sexy torso, see his two devoted sisters straddling either leg, their tongues and lips side by side as his tip exploded unwillingly into their waiting throats.

But, alas, it was not to be.

And now it was up to Luan to try and help Lincoln with his problem.

But, how?

She tapped a finger against Lincoln's chin as she thought. Could she push her breasts in his face? _Nah, Leni already did that one._ Could she strip stark-naked and let him kiss her wherever he wanted? _Nope, Lori beat me to it._ She looked down the expanse of their touching chests. _Not to mention, we couldn't get any more naked if we tried._ She sighed. _Luna tried to get him to touch her, and that's when it all went downhill._

When she felt him twitch below her, his hips rolling his tip against her lips, she whimpered… and that's when it clicked, realization dawning in her husky eyes like an icy shimmer. _Luna said she'd humped against him while he was distracted! I wonder…_

Luna was watching the pitiful scene before her… the range of hope and frustration running across Luan's face as she tried and failed to figure up another way to help Lincoln. And it would have been amusing if- _Wait, why is she smirking?_

She watched Luan kiss her way over to her brother's lips, and her eyes widened a little. She rubbed her feet together, feeling an itch begin to grow deep in her stomach. _Hmm, this should be interesting._

Luan rested her lips against the corner of her brother's mouth. " _Linc, do you know how you make me feel?_ " she asked huskily, a Luna-esque rasp in her voice.

He finally turned to look at her with wary eyes.

She gave a tilted smile to him. " _You feel it, right?_ " She pressed her hands on his shoulders, her toes in the carpet, and she glided her moistened flower against the full length of his erection. " _Do you feel that wetness?_ "

His eyes bulged, and Luan could feel his member throb against her as she continued to lubricate him with the nectar of her youthful bloom. She breathed softly against his lips, the little wisps of air getting pulled into his lungs as he gasped at the friction she was giving his aching body.

" _That's one way to tell how a girl is aroused, Lincy~_ " She arched her breasts against his smooth chest, grazing her hard nipples against him with each slide of her body. " _Do you feel how hard my nipples are?_ " Her darkened eyes stared unabashed as his face was getting a nice flush, twisting with each toe-curling glide of scorching wetness along rigid steel.

When her nipples brushed against his, she gasped, her eyebrows furrowing in pleasure, and Lincoln had never seen anything more beautiful.

" _That's another way to tell if she's turned on._ " She leaned down, resting her parted lips against his ear. One hand drifted slowly between their bodies, her knuckles scraping against her brother's fuzzy patch of pubic hair. She pressed a digit against the hood of her sex, rubbing in smooth circles.

Lincoln's heart was hammering against the walls of his chest. Once Luan's face left his vision, he closed his eyes… immersing himself in the feeling of her fingers accidentally rubbing against the slick shaft of his erection, her smooth mounds pushing and pulling against his bony chest, her silky folds wrapping around his tip like a wool coat.

Her breathy moans tickled his ear as each thrust began to expel the air from her body in beautiful symphony.

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows, battling with all his will against that devious little voice coming from his loins.

_Just one push… one inch… that's all I need~_

Thankfully, Luan's breathless voice drowned out the mad ravings of his body.

She pressed down against him, squishing his manhood between their bodies; him entering her but a fraction. " _Can you hear how much I want you?_ " Their bodies flush, she grinded her folds against him, feeling him slowly push against her opening. Little by little. " _Can you feel the breath against your ear? How my moans are making your blood boil, making your body hard and hot, driving you insane with lust?"_

Up to that point, Luna was fairly content to just watch. But, now?

She bit into her forearm to contain the shriek threatening to spill out from the depths of her soul. Her finger was scraping against the walls of her womanhood, her nails prodding and rubbing her slick heat. Her toes had long ago curled in that hidden space between the mattress and wall as her breasts arched into the air.

She really hoped Luan was successful because she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself this time. That deviant urge to throw Luan aside and throw her leg over her brother's hips to straddle him. To grip his hardened manhood in her small hand, already slick from humping her younger sister's sex, and point it straight toward the sky… and she'd descend like a hawk for its kill… falling, and impaling, and _taking him as deep as she could!_

She moaned loudly into her arm, her hips thrusting off the bed as she tumbled off the edge of her peak. Tears flowed down her eyes as she felt the pain and pleasure of climax… only eclipsed by the soul-clenching need to embrace her brother in the way only devoted lovers were meant to.

Luan let her tongue rake across his lobe, her following moan pressing against the wet skin; and she delighted in the shiver that ran through his body. " _Can you feel the urge to be one with me, Linc?_ " Her hips gradually picked up the pace, the push and pull of his crowned tip prodding her opening dangerously within the embrace of her outer lips. " _Can you feel how our hearts are beating to the same rhythm, side by side… as a team?_ "

She lifted her head up to gaze upon his face. Panting, twisted, almost delirious with the pain and pleasure igniting within his veins. She brought her lips down upon his and gave a throaty purr when he immediately opened his lips to allow her tongue free passage. She pulled away slightly, tracing his lower lip with her velvety tongue. " _Can't you see how much our bodies want to get closer to each other… how… h-how they want us to share the strongest bond possible?_ "

She dipped folds against his tip once again, and lifted her hips up enough for it to press against her sacred well. " _Look into my eyes, Linc~_ " She applied just the slightest pressure, feeling her brother's deep exhale puff against her lips when he slowly, ever so maddeningly slowly pried apart the petals of her bloom…

She moaned in sweet ecstasy, throwing her head in the air as her body quaked above her brother. Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she grabbed onto his shoulders again, her nails digging into his skin. She looked again at her brother's flushed face, a drop of sweat falling from her chin and landing on his neck. " _I want you to see me… and I want to see you… when we become one~_ "

She rocked her hips up, then settled down, crying out when he slid into her sheath just a tiny bit more. His head not even all the way in, but already she felt so full, _so complete…_

" _I need you, Lincoln! I need this closeness with you… I need you to go inside me, and join your body and soul to mine…_ " Her whole body shook, tears falling from her eyes, when she pulled off him. Her knees quivering, her body almost toppling over from weakness, as she leaned back… up and away from him.

"But I w-won't m-make you…"

She looked deep into his hazy, darkened eyes, a few tears running down her warm cheeks and falling onto her panting breasts. That array of confounded emotions ran across his face and she could see his chest beating like a drumhead. She glanced down at his member, standing proudly, pulsing erratically and so slick with pre-cum and her own body's lubrication. It made her core itch badly… knowing just how easily he could pierce her open and lay siege to the treasure deep within her being.

She dragged her eyes back to his and watched as he slowly took a deep breath and let it out. His eyes looked so much clearer… like they had days ago… when life was simple and sisters could love their brother without fear of traumatizing his mind.

She reached out a hand and touched his knee, feeling the warmth beneath his skin. " _This is beautiful, Linc. Our love, our desire to bring our hearts as close together as we possibly can._ "

She pulled her hand back, and sat on the heels of her feet, beaming as her brother's eyes raked across her exposed body. She'd never felt more naked… in body and spirit… but with her brother, with her wonderful, dorky, handsome, flawed Lincy… it didn't matter.

Because in the end it was a truth that every Loud daughter knew and held dear to her heart. That Linc would accept them, love them, and cherish them. No one could love them like their brother.

No one _did_ love them like their brother.

What Luan and her sisters shared with Linc was special, magnificent, perfect…

… _and beautiful~_

A hand touched hers, and she refocused her eyes on her brother's.

" _I need you, too, Luan._ " A tear fell from his eyes, curling around his quivering lips. " _I need all of you!_ "

Her arms pulled him softly to her bosom, letting him release the pent up tears that had grown stagnant in his body. She ran a hand through his snowy hair, leaned into him to coo gently in his ear.

Luna, coming down from an orgasm, let the tears fall freely down her upside down forehead, getting lost in her bangs. She gave a quiet sob as her brother trembled within her best friend's arms. Her juices felt cold against her burning thighs as they dried in the still air. She wrapped her arms around her breasts and closed her eyes. _Oh, Linc…_ _how much pain you must feel._

Luan's ran a thumb along the back of his neck, pushing his hair out of the way. " _I love you, little brother._ " He quaked in her arms, muttering his love against her skin. " _I love you deeply… as a sister, and as more…_ " She gripped his shoulder and pushed him slightly away. She drew his chin up so she could meet his eyes. " _I want to show you my love like a wife does for her husband…_ " With him firmly in her grasp, she laid on her side, Lincoln facing her. " _…when she feels love and affection swell up inside her, and all she can do is think of her beloved, and all she wants is to be close to him._ "

She pulled on his arm as she rolled onto her back, Lincoln moving to rest above her, between her legs. " _She parts her legs wide…_ " Her knees stretched as far as they could. She pushed apart her flower with two fingers, watching as Lincoln's lusty eyes stared wantonly at her dripping core. " _She shows him how much her body wants him, how much her body needs him~_ "

She gripped his rear and urged him forward. And when he came down on his palms, his eyes only inches from hers, she smiled crookedly. " _And he… his body wants her, too. His manhood aches to be inside her…_ " She gripped his pulsing shaft in her hand, her core quivering in anticipation. " _And he places his tip at her entrance, and pushes slowly~_ " She laid him at her core, soaking him in her wetness before nodding at him.

And her mind shattered as his manhood rocked into her gently, getting as far as they had before. A breathless cry hung from her lips when he rocked again, almost through… almost finished pushing her lips asunder. Her hands wrapped around his neck even as her knees squeezed against his hips fiercely. She gazed warmly into his eyes as he ever-so-gently pushed against her. " _It's natural for a wife to put her legs around her husband…_ " Her feet locked around his thighs; just that added pressure alone doing sweet things to her sensitive place. " _…to force him deep inside her._ "

She thrust her hips up to meet his, her lungs expelling a strangled cry when his throbbing erection finally sheathed itself inside her trembling core. Her face twisted in sensations at how hot he felt inside her, how each of his heartbeats throbbed against her tight walls, pulsing into her body.

But Luan wasn't done yet.

She looked deep into her brother's eyes as she rocked against him and he pushed into her, their breathless gasps and grunts filling each other with tense energy. She could see how his lungs constricted when she clamped down on his member and twisted her body against his hips. She felt his breathy moan against her sweating face when their hips finally bumped together.

She pulled him flush to her body, their chest smooshed flat as their hearts beat as one. Their sexes quivered and throbbed together, begging for more movement, but content just to be holding each other. She pressed her lips against his reddened ear. " _This is what it feels like to be one._ " She kissed him as her hips rolled underneath his, causing his manhood to scrape against her inner walls. " _Do you want to make something beautiful with me, Linc?_ "

She felt him nod against her cheek.

" _Move your hips with mine. Dance with me Lincoln. Make love to me~_ "

She felt him hold his breath as he slowly lifted off of her, his crowned head pulling her apart as it slid through her burning sex, her walls engulfing the emptiness he left behind. He grunted into her hair when he pushed back into her, spreading her organ apart, mixing his juices with her own to ease his journey back. She moaned when he reached as deep as he could go, his strong hips pressing her thighs against the carpet.

She couldn't control herself, unable to stop from whimpering when he left her so empty, from gasping in sheer delight when he filled her to the brim with his sex. She bit her lip and broke the rhythm to thrust sharply against him, raising her hips off the ground to meet his. " _Ahh~ Linc! …s-soon a-a husband… Nnng~! Feels the need… to go f-faster…_ " She gasped loudly into his ear when his hips became more urgent, pressed more forcefully. " _A-and his wife… she urges him to go as deep in her as he can… Mmm~ with every thru-ust! She needs him to release inside her, to fill her womb with his seed…_ " She bit his ear to keep from screaming when he drove her against the carpet.

She felt him begin to expand inside her, filling in every crevice, pushing against her tight muscles. His pulses were increasing with his thrusts, and that scorching heat was beginning to burn deep within her. She dug her heels into the carpet and clamped his hips against hers, feeling his twitching sack rest against her outer lips.

" _I need you, Linc!_ "

Her walls rippled all around his rigid shaft, squeezing him in time with her wanton cries. Her sex compressed around him, forming a tight seal around his member, trying to bond their bodies together… to keep him in place until he finished.

And Luan's mind broke into white haze when his burning sex shuddered. And as her brother cried out in ecstasy, she felt him begin to release inside her… her walls milking him, forcing him to keep giving until there was nothing left to give… a searing liquid pooling at the very back, swishing inside her, slipping into her womb.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she moaned deeply when he shuddered again, and again, and again… until every inch of her felt full, on fire, _and complete_.

She pulled her brother's face to hers and pressed her lips against his. It was nothing needy or exotic… just a sister's lips pressed chastely to her brother's. And with that kiss, she communicated all her hopes, dreams, and affection for her one and only brother. She brought a hand up to thread in his hair as she kept him in lip-lock.

They remained that way until their hearts slowed to a steady _bu-bump_ , their lungs returned to an even pace, and Lincoln's flaccid member had no other choice but to slip through her sex's grasp, much to her chagrin.

She looked into her brother's eyes and saw nothing but joy, love, and belonging… and she knew that Lincoln was seeing just the same.

Her thumb ran across his cheek, grazing the lips of the man she loved most in the world.

" _I love you, Linc._ "

He smiled warmly, drifting in for another chaste peck.

" _I love you, too, Luan._ "

And right as their lips were about to join in sweet embrace, a loud thump startled them, their bodies falling to the side in a heap.

They stared with wide eyes at the sight of Luna crumpled on the floor, her head tilted toward them cutely. A damp trail of soaked sheets travelled from the juncture of her legs to Luan's mattress.

She gave them a sheepish grin before giving a weak fist bump to the sky. "Best orgasm of my entire life!"

Luan glared at the sheets, then back at her sister. "Luna! You wet my sheets!"

Luna blushed, but her smile didn't waver. "Oops. My bad."

Luan growled at her, but Luna didn't care.

All that mattered was that Lincoln was smiling again. And, to her, that made everything worth it.

* * *

**Fun facts:**

Lynn's dance scene was wholly inspired by Nelauk's _LYNN!_ A cute picture of Lynn trying to get Lincoln to dance with her. I'd never seen that before and it was so fun and cute... I wanted to emulate that for her character in my story.

Lynn's comment "It was inevitable..." before she throws Luan on top of herself was inspired by the final scene of Flagg1991's _Night of the Bimbo Sisters 2._ Because, really, we all saw it coming... like a train racing off its tracks into a canyon... it couldn't be stopped.

Now, this chapter turned out completely different from what I originally planned. For starters, I had planned for Luna to make love with Lincoln first since several chapters ago. Luan was only supposed to teach him about arousal and masturbation. I guess she did pretty well with turning him on, but she failed miserably at the second one. Sigh.

It literally just kept spiraling out of control, and I couldn't stop myself...

_Forgive me, Luna... I'm sorry._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

Welp, here we are... sadly, this will be the final chapter. To answer the question, will every sister get her share of Linc?... let me just rhetorically reply, _do you need to ask?_ I'm pretty sure everyone saw this coming after Luan's _climactic_ breakthrough in the last chapter.

So, there are four scenes. One dedicated to each remaining sister. I took the opportunity to kinda explore their interactions in subtle ways... and a really not-so-subtle way with Leni. (Not even gonna lie... I laughed nearly the whole time writing that one.)

And special thanks go to- _Oomph!_ (Falls to ground in crumpled heap.)

"Step aside, loser... Sup, guys! Lynn Loud here! I wanted to personally thank Flagg1991 for convincing this bozo to script me the best _ride_ of my life! Yeah heh, this guy-" (Points to twitching body on ground.) "-wanted to leave me high and dry for his own sick laugh... what is with all these fanfic authors torturing me for their own demented pleasure!? Sigh. I hope you enjoy the show... _I know I did~_ Lynn-sanity out. _Peace!_ "

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Lincoln was having a pretty good dream, he thought. One of those kind that just makes you smile and warm and giddy for no reason at all. He just felt like beaming at the smiling sun for the fun of it. So, he did.

That cute little sun winked at him.

He put his little fists up and pointed at it with a suggestive smile… " _Heyyy!_ "

Mr. Sun smirked back at him, whistling wolfishly; two rays morphing into hands just to mime intercourse. " _You sly dog, Lincoln~_ "

Lincoln smiled so brightly his cheeks hurt, feeling pride swarm inside his chest. He felt good. Like, _really good_. There was this amazing tingling sensation crackling through his veins, and his loins… He stared at the crotch of his pants and smiled goofily… they felt achy, and tired, and spent… and he loved it!

Good gravy, something amazing happened and he was falling in the clouds, their cottony arms tickling his ears as he plummeted freely.

He fell into a pool of water and felt its warmth soak into his body, enveloping him in squishy goodness. Two shapes emerged from the shadowy darkness of the abyss and he reached out with his twiggish arms. His fingers pressed down on them and he felt a tingle run down his body, resting at the special place in his groin that made his toes curl and his hair stand up.

Mmm, they felt great. So soft. So squishy. So much fun to just squeeze and tweak and push and press together.

A dopy grin slid across his cheeks.

He loved these things. Whatever they were. They were his new best friends.

He wondered if they kissed like his sisters did. He shrugged. After all, you never learn anything unless you try it out.

He puckered his lips and descended onto the curvaceous mass, pressing his open mouth against the pliable things beneath his naughty hands.

Did they taste good? He didn't even bother answering as his tongue poked through his teeth and landed on the quivery flesh. He could feel them getting warmer, and in turn he himself was getting _harder_. His tongue ran over top a crowned peak, and he heard a faint noise that made his blood boil, urged him on.

What was he doing again? He literally didn't care as his fantasy imagined it was Luan's breasts he was holding onto, her nipple that he was suckling like a newborn.

_Oh gosh, that sounds hot. If only…_

But that's the thing about dreams, they're fleeting. And Lincoln was determined to make the best of it.

He began rocking his hips in time with the whispery moans fluttering into his ears.

He gasped into the fleshy friend he was making out with when he felt something wrap around his swollen member. He couldn't help but think of Luan's core… how it coated him in heat and juices… how her tight muscles pulled on him, desperate to keep him inside her… how her sex rippled and boiled around him, squeezing the release right out of him, and just kept going… until he was utterly spent and completely struck with the feeling of completeness deep in his bones.

He moaned through the french kiss he was giving to the… he couldn't even remember… what was he doing again?

Then, a slick warm _something_ ran over top his manhood and he shivered. As he cried out in ecstasy, that devilish _tongue(?)_ raking across his member several times, he felt two small silken pillows press against the head.

And when he felt it couldn't get better, those two sinful _lips(?)_ pushed forward, engulfing the whole crown, that burning tongue rushing forward to lick every crevice of his sex. He could feel himself getting more aroused… harder, thicker, and _leaking_ … and that starving mouth suckled on him; he nearly lost his mind at the sensations.

All too soon, it was gone and Lincoln whimpered as his world went dark. No sounds. No warmth. No hungry lips and sinful tongue. _Nothing!_

But then from the distance he felt heat radiating toward his groin and he quivered in hope. It just kept coming, and coming, and then he felt something slick caress his member, rubbing gently against him.

His world burst with pleasure when it pressed all around him, enveloping him, wrapping around him in a tight glove of fire.

His hands suddenly reached out and gripped for dear life on the body that was impaled with his sex. His huge eyes landed on the face of his sister, Luna. Lit up by the early morning sun, her mouth was open and panting but still managed a lazy smirk. Her naturally half-lidded eyes were hazy. Her cheeks were a little wet and her hair was mussed.

She looked just as beautiful and just as _naked_ as the night before, when he brazenly went about his business before her startled, passionate eyes.

"G'morning, Linc."

He opened his mouth to reply, but let out a hiss when she pressed on him again. He heard her grunting as he slowly slipped into the depths of her core, claiming each other's bodies for their own. His breath hitched when he bottomed out; Luna firmly pressing him against the blanket they were laying on.

A hand reached out to grab his, intertwining their fingers, and he followed it back to his other sister, Luan. She was laying on her side, gazing lovingly at him.

His face twisted in pleasure when Luna lifted her hips up.

" _Linc?_ "

He looked into her smoky eyes, his heart trilling at the raspy quality to her voice. If he wasn't careful he'd get- …and he fell into her fiery eyes. Entranced, he nodded.

" _Do you want to move your hips up to meet mine?_ "

Oh, good Lord, he'd do whatever his mistress asked of him. His whole vision was full of nothing but Luna. His throbbing erection encased in the quivering heat that was Luna. His lungs was full of her scent, his brain tingling with the pleasure she gave him, and she was the one using his body as a throne… where she ruled over his heart with an iron fist. Or, rather, _a silken cove of boiling heat and sex juices._

He used what little leverage his trapped legs could manage beneath her angled thighs and thrust up into her. He wasn't sure whether the resounding gasp was emitted from his throat or the seductress' atop him, but he didn't care. They pulled apart. Then, surged into each other. Her breasts jiggled before his face at the impact; a spike of pure pleasure melted his brain into glop.

Luna sat down firmly on his manhood, curling over his body like a predacious cat. She smirked warmly at him before cupping his cheeks in her hands and pulling him in for a searing kiss. It took little pressure to force her tongue through his lips, to urge his teeth apart, and dance with his own. Pulling back, she smiled widely at his star-struck face.

" _I love you~_ "

And she lifted herself up and rammed back down onto him.

He gasped, arching his hips into her when she tried to escape from him.

" _Mmm~ that's right. Chase me, Linc._ " She raked her nails down his neck, pressing lightly against his sternum before laying a palm above his beating heart. " _M-make… make me… Ahh~ …yours!_ "

Their lovemaking was slow and deep, and Luan was struck with the beauty of it. Of her sister's panting breaths, her brother's feeble moans; how their groins rocked into each other. She watched, transfixed, as her sister's sex swallowed up her brother's with every thrust; how his speared into hers with such mind-numbing ease, disappearing into her depths. She gazed in awe as they joined for one final thrust, her brother's sack contracting right before her eyes. And the sound of her siblings' united cries laid across her stomach like coals of fire.

It was beautiful; watching as her brother released his seed inside his own sister; how Luna rocked against him helping them to ride out their climax. She watched as Luna leaked onto her brother's deflating erection… the mixture of their love nectar shiny and inviting under the morning rays.

_Is this how Luna felt when Linc orgasmed inside of me?_

She raked a finger through the milky substance and tasted it without hesitation. A shiver ran down her spine in delight. She did it again, and again… until she eventually brought her lips down to their coupled sexes and tasted them from the source.

A few minutes. That's all it took for brother and sister to come down from their high. That's all it took for Luan to make them spotless and sparkly clean.

She grinned at their gobsmacked faces as she put the very last drop on her tongue, sucking it into her mouth like a greedy child.

"That was a dream come true! _Wouldn't you say so, Linc~?_ "

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Lincoln was sitting on the living room couch. Lucy was watching some vampire show thing. Lola was prancing about with books on her head. Lana was sitting beside her brother, doing a puzzle on the coffee table. And little Lily sat on her brother's lap, looking as cute and adorable as she possibly could, her little binky in her mouth.

For a boy who'd sexed up two of his sisters within the past twenty-four hours, it was surprising to see him in such an innocent, domestic environment. It was surreal almost… unbelievable… leaving a person to wonder, what could possibly happen to make it anymore pure? …anymore _beautiful~?_

That's what Leni thought, anyway, as she stood on the stairs, leaning on the banister. Her brother was just too perfect. Able to make sweet love to his sisters one second, and be the best older brother in the world the very next.

He'd make the perfect father, too.

With a hand on her stomach, she smiled warmly at the picture of innocence before her.

It was more than a blessing that Lincy finally came around. It was a promise. That their family could always stay united. That their siblings could always share their love and affection however they wanted.

Maybe the young ones would grow up to love Lincy just the same as herself?

Their family could grow with the natural order of things… always growing, but never dividing.

Leni harbored a deep burning desire that she'd only ever voiced out loud to her best friend and sister, Lori. She wanted to be a mother very much. And with their love and affection as secure as it was now, she found herself wondering… _Why wait?_

With her head held proudly on her shoulders, she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and over to the couch. For a minute, she merely sat on the arm, placing a warm hand onto her brother's shoulder. She sighed in contentment at the sight of Lily fisting her tiny hands in Lincoln's orange shirt, him making funny faces just for her amusement… looking at her like she was the only thing that ever mattered.

And _that look_ … that same which ensnared her heart, was also what galvanized her decision into action.

He wasn't just the only man in her life.

He'd also be the only father of her children. Her many, _many children_.

Starting _right now._

"Hey, Lily! Let your big sister hold you for a little while!" She snatched her up with a playful growl, causing the infant to giggle through her binky. While holding her in the air, Leni plopped onto her brother's lap and dropped her baby sister onto hers.

She leaned Lily over her shoulder, both sisters turning to look at Linc's surprised face. Leni lifted a tiny fist with her fingers. "Wave to your big brother, Lily!"

The baby giggled cutely as brother and sister played with her for a minute more.

Soon, Leni rested back against her brother, turning slightly to admire his boyish face. "Hey, Linc?"

He turned to her, smiling warmly; his attention partially divided between his two sisters. "Yeah, Leni?"

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" She held Lily up to his eyes before laying a kiss on her giggly stomach.

"I guess it would be nice." He reached out a finger to tickle Lily's foot, eliciting a cry of delight.

Leni turned to him, then, stalling his heart with her burning eyes. "What if we started _now?_ "

Lincoln coughed on a dry gulp. "N-n-now? Like… instead of waiting until we're older!?"

She smiled crookedly at him. "No." She turned back and cooed at Lily, imagining what it would be like holding her own baby one year from thence.

Lincoln wiped his sweaty brow. "Whew. You was beginning to scare-"

"I meant _right now_. _Here._ _On this couch._ " She turned back and smiled genuinely and sincerely, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "There'll never be another man as good to me as my brother." A kiss on the other side. "My greatest desire is to have a family." She kissed his lips chastely. "And I want to start _now._ "

His mouth was flopping like a fish. "W-w-w-w- _what?_ "

She lifted herself up just a little and pushed the back of her dress up onto her brother's lap. Still above him, she turned and spoke huskily, " _You know how your briefs have that peeky hole in them?_ " She lifted up her dress just enough to show her brother her naked womanhood. No panties. No barrier. No protection of any kind. " _I need you to put your manhood through it so I can sit down~_ "

He nodded dumbly, his hands working in autopilot. His eyes glanced around the room, seeing Lucy leaning against the other arm to watch TV, Lana leaning over top her puzzle but still right beside them, and Lola with her back to them, posing in a handheld mirror.

He gripped her dress to hide his nakedness from his younger sisters' eyes, his other working to fulfill his sister's desires.

When he was ready, he placed a hand on her bare hip and tugged her down. He positioned himself as she kept lowering… he bit his lip to keep from crying out when he pierced her lips for the first time. And still she kept going. Taking him all the way in.

With a deep sigh, Leni plopped onto her brother's lap. " _This is how family is meant to be…_ " She rolled her hips, feeling him scrape her walls and push against her muscles like a solid rock. "… _united in body, in spirit, in love~_ "

She felt Linc's arms wrap around her waist. He wasn't moving; just along for the ride. But Leni was fine with that. She cradled her sister to her breasts, and began rocking her to sleep as she grinded into her brother's manhood.

She put a finger under Lily's chin, giving a small tickle. "I suppose you're too young to know what's happening, aren't you?"

Lily giggled cutely, even as Lincoln groaned beneath Leni, his member twitching erratically in her depths.

Leni let out a happy sigh when his hot muscle prodded her walls in a really good spot. "Did you know that Linc's precum can get me pregnant, Lily?"

Lily smiled through her binky, trying to bat at Leni's hair with her tiny hands.

Leni curled down, her sex grinding solidly along that cord that ran along the bottom of his shaft, and cooed to her sister. "Just being inside me. Being aroused. When he's pressing as deep as he can go-" She pressed her naked rear down against the roughness of his jeans. "-he's leaking into me steadily."

She felt his arms grip more urgently, and finally his hips began moving, bumping into her weakly. Maybe he was almost finished?

"It only takes one of Linc's little guys to make a child in my womb, Lily. And… w-when he… _ohh~_ …when he's- … _Nnng~_ …when he finishes inside me, h-h-his manhood pushed up to the… the opening of my womb, he shoots out millions all at once… _Ahh, Linc~_ "

They grinded together on the couch, their sisters heedless to the smell of sex, the sound of lovemaking, or the possible conception taking place as Lincoln's member swelled inside her, and Leni's quivering muscles clamped down on him as he was at that deepest point…

_Fire._ That's the word Leni would use to describe the feeling of Linc's essence exploding into her waiting womb. She panted and silently moaned, biting her lip. She couldn't help but imagine his sperm racing through that little opening, bursting into her well of life, and searching for her egg. She felt herself orgasm on her brother's pumping shaft.

As her climax coursed through her body, she felt Linc try to remove himself, and she threw out a hand to his thigh in warning.

"W-wait. Stay. _Please._ " She turned to look him in the eyes. "I want to make sure I get pregnant, Lincy… even if we have to spend all night here… even if you have to release inside me over, and over, and over again."

He was powerless to do anything as Leni sat firmly atop him.

Bringing him to climax when their parents were sitting beside them talking about how well Leni and Lincoln were bonding together.

…when Lucy decided to fall asleep on Lincoln's shoulder.

…when Leni was helping Lana with another puzzle.

…when Luna came down at nighttime to ask if they'd be going to sleep.

…when Luan pushed Luna onto the coffee table and made love to her only feet away from their parents' bedroom door.

Finally, in the stillness of night Leni laid her brother in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and kissing his forehead.

"Thank you for loving me, Lincy."

She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling his warmth deep inside her, and she smiled affectionately at her brother and, she hoped, the father of her child.

* * *

" _Lincy~_ "

The poor innocent boy was sitting on his bed when the siren call of his sister, Lynn, drifted through his door.

" _Can I come in~?_ "

He shrugged and hopped off his bed. He flung the door open without a second thought, the perfect picture of naivety.

His heart stalled, however, when he caught sight of his sister.

Wearing a #1 shirt that reached her knees, she was biting her lip and arching her chest toward him… her hands clasped behind her back, her little feet angled inward, and her hair looking thoroughly mussed up.

If his brain hadn't stopped from lack of blood flow, he'd have wondered why she wasn't dressed yet for breakfast…

But the only brain in his body working at that moment was raving with lust, foaming at the mouth, and howling in appreciation.

He gulped, completely uncaring how dorky he must look gawking at his sister's sexy appearance. Those little freckles popping out on her cheeks and lower neck. That shirt hung loosely, but still allowing her nipples to show through. Her sockless toes quivered in excitement.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her nails rake the front of his pants.

" _Mmm~ I see someone's excited to see me…_ "

She turned her eyes to his, and he was struck with how much they reminded him of a hungry wolf. _Oh gosh, she's even licking her lips…_

She stepped forward, pressing her small bosom into his quaking chest. She tiptoed her fingers along his shaky shoulder, playfully flicking his ear. " _I've been a bad girl, little brother…_ "

He gasped when she pushed her nose beside his, the breath of her body dancing across his parted lips.

" _I need to be punished~_ "

"I-I…uh, what?"

She slid her burning lips across his cheek, pressing them up against his ear… she breathed hotly into his sensitive lobe.

" _I've been having bad dreams, Lincy~_ "

She threw an arm around his shoulder, hugging him into her side as she twirled into the room. She kicked the door shut.

"W-what happens in your dreams, Lynn?"

She led him back to the bed, giggling at his " _Eep!_ " when she pushed him backward onto it. She smirked down at him, a flash running across her eyes.

" _If you must know…_ " She knelt between his legs, which hung limply off the bed. "… _they're really similar to this._ " She put her hands on his calves, running her fingers slowly up and down his lean muscles. " _I'm in your room and I do things to my one and only brother…_ "

Lincoln gulped hard when her fingers danced across his inner thighs. "W-w-what sort of things d-do you do to me?"

She grinned wryly as she pushed a palm along the ridge of his erection. " _I kneel between your legs like I am now…_ " She tugged on his zipper.

He nodded dumbly.

" _I pull down your briefs just enough to let your little friend out to play…_ "

Her eyes glistened when his hardening member bounced free, watching as it pulsed before her eyes. Suddenly, her throat felt a bit dry.

" _I… I touch it a-and…"_ She gripped it shakily, feeling the heat and thickness within her dainty hand. She was awed by how strong something so small could be. Her eyes flashed when a bead formed at his tip. She tilted her head, watching as it slid down onto her finger.

"L-Lynn, do something! _Please…!_ " Lincolnd groaned when she squeezed him a little.

She shook her head, her bangs flowing before her eyes. She gave him a few experimental strokes. " _Then, I… I put my lips on it…_ "

Lincoln's eyes clenched shut, stars popping out behind the darkness of his lids, when her sinful lips slid over his manhood like warm honey. "O-oh… _Oh Lynn!_ "

Every ribbed vein, every bump, that thick cord underneath… her tongue grazed over it all as she tasted her brother for the first time.

That velvety muscle was making him slick and hot, the skin beneath his collar was boiling. His fingers dug into the mattress when she suckled on him. The poor boy cried out, unable to hold in the pleasure anymore.

"L-Lynn…"

She pushed him inside a little farther, mentally patting herself on the back when his socked feet began curling.

"Lynn, I… I…"

Her sexy eyes looked up at him, then, blazing with passion. She watched as his neck muscles strained so he could look at her. She winked at him as her lips finally touched his base, his pelvic mound.

His head slammed down on the sheets, his mouth open in a silent scream. His hips thrusted weekly against her strong hands.

Lynn felt extremely proud of herself for making him feel so good in such a short amount of time. _Now… it's time for the real fun!_

His erection throbbed inside her mouth as she slowly pulled her lips from it with an audible pop.

She put her elbows on his trembling knees and leaned up into his view. And she made a show of licking her lips wantonly.

" _I never knew my brother tasted so good~_ "

His heart pounding tiredly in his chest, his head swimming with lust, he chuckled brokenly, "Heh, heh… he."

She tilted her head. "Are you ok?" Her eyes turned vulnerable. "W-was it too much?"

He gave a weak thumbs up, gravity jerking his hand back to the bed with a thump. "I-it was great! … _S-super!_ I'm… I'm just really tired is all…"

She twirled a finger around the head of his pulsing member, grinning wryly. "Do you think _little Linc_ is strong enough to hit a _home run_ with me?"

He grinned back at her. " _Maybe… why don't you find out?_ "

Her eyes sparkled as she slowly slipped the too-large shirt over her head, revealing a nude body underneath. " _Is that a challenge?_ "

He leaned up to let her take his shirt off for him, getting a marvelous view of her budding cleavage and dark curls at the apex of her thighs. " _Do you think you could handle it?_ "

Her fingers quivered in excitement as they pulled his pants down to his ankles, his briefs following soon after. " _Oh, you're on!_ "

Both naked. Both quivering in excitement. Both gleaming with mischievous smiles.

Lynn climbed onto the bed, straddling his legs with the long expanse of her back facing him. A shiver ran up her spine when she grinded her burning, wet core along his full length. She reached a hand below her and gripped him, feeling the fire radiate into her fingers.

She couldn't wait to have that fire deep inside her.

She rubbed his tip against her opening, wetting him, priming him for the _big game_.

Her legs trembled in pleasure when she prodded and teased herself with his hard erection. She bit a lip as she angled him _home_.

She turned a head over her shoulder, her ponytail flipping with the motion. " _A-are you ready, Linc?_ "

He gripped her hips to help steady her and nodded. " _Y-yeah._ "

" _O-ok._ "

Their hearts pounding in tandem, their sexes pushed together; one giving and one taking.

Lincoln's face twisted at how tight her walls were already gripping him.

Lynn was sweating, rocking slowly onto his manhood, ever surely pulling him inside her soaking core.

" _Ahh~!_ " she gasped out loudly when she felt him bottom out inside her. There was nothing else left… all of it was deep in her. Throbbing inside her walls, twitching against her tight opening… It was almost enough to push her over the edge.

She slowly lifted herself up, Lincoln watching with lusty eyes as her lips dragged along his pulsing erection, trying to claw him back inside.

When she began to push down, Lincoln weakly thrusted up into her, pulling another gasp from her body.

Their sexes began a steady rhythm… a dance as old as time… pushing and pulling in perfect unity. Yin and yang.

Her walls scraped hotly along his crowned head with every pull and engulfed him in sheer blissful delight when they plummeted back onto their mate.

His erection pulled along her walls as she rose… high, high up… and impaled her with every drop… stretching her as deep as it could go.

Their moans filled the room like a beautiful symphony. Their passion grew until their bodies were flushed, their motions hazy and erratic.

And her eyes widened slightly when she felt him begin to thicken, swelling inside her quivering core, and she hastened her movements. She cried out with her brother, pressing down to fuse their sexes together just as he released inside her.

It was better than even her _bad dreams_ …

The fire pooling inside her body, nearly melting her insides with its blazing heat, felt better than anything she could imagine. She threw her head up to the sky, her eyes tightly shut, as she cried out. Her core was squeezing his sex hard and rhythmically, and she hoped… she begged that her walls could coax even a little more of that fire out of her brother.

When she felt him slip out of her, she hurriedly placed a hand on her opening, pressing her lips together. She rolled off her brother and onto her back, raising her hips. She sighed long and deep as his seed pooled deeper in her body, trapped within her folds.

Her head hung limply off the bed, a goofy grin on her face.

Lincoln chuckled. "I'd say you hit a pretty solid _home run_ , Lynn."

She laughed merrily, feeling his seed slosh inside with the motion… unintentionally causing the haze of passion to spread once again through her blood vessels.

"Heh heh… yeah. Soooo… when do you think you'll be ready for _round two~?_ "

* * *

"A-are you sure no one will notice?"

Swimming trunks hung around his floating ankle.

"Positive, Linc. And if they happen to catch a glimpse, then they're more than welcome to join us~"

Bikini bottoms hung around her floating ankle.

"B-but… Lori-"

Lincoln paused when she placed a finger to his lips.

"You trust your big sister, right?"

He nodded, though his eyes were quite vulnerable, unsure.

She placed a hand on his cheek, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"I won't let anything happen to you, dear brother."

He took a deep breath, glancing at the house to make sure no one was watching. He smiled timidly. "I know."

The two floated over to the sidewall closest to the backdoor of the house. Facing each other, Lincoln wrapped his arms around his sister; Lori smiled saucily, putting one hand on his naked rear, squeezing.

Her other hand drifted to his manhood, hardened and moist from their brief swim. She angled her hips closer, higher… until his tip was pressing urgently against her opening, and she applied pressure on his rear… merging their bodies into one.

" _Ahh… that feels good~_ "

She placed her other hand on his rear, and used them to pull him hard against her thrusting hips. She could feel his warm hands settling on the small of her back and she grinned widely.

She led them in a slow, lazy pace. His manhood was pushing into her with long and deep thrusts, and alternately scraping her walls in agonizing bliss with each separation of their hips.

She ran a hand down his cheek, leaning in to kiss his lips chastely.

"So… how does it feel to be _one_ with your sisters?"

He smiled goofily, his eyebrows furrowing when he hit that deep place inside her that shook them both to the core. "I-I… _love it a lot, Lori!_ "

She gazed lovingly into his eyes. So innocent, so sincere, so _beautiful._

She leaned down to kiss him, rocking her hips into his more urgently… ready to finally join their sexes together in mutual climax… ready to feel that _warmth_ Leni talked about all morning long.

Things had gotten as interesting as they could… the heat sweltering, burning their souls alive…

Finally, that blessed moment came when Lincoln swelled inside his oldest sister, and her walls clamped his tip against the opening to her womb.

And he exploded into her with a strangled cry.

She cradled his teary face to her bosom, even as she moaned out her own climax, feeling him release more and more of his seed inside her.

She pressed her lips to his white hair and felt her own tears begin to form in her eyes. She ran a hand up and down his trembling back.

She felt so warm inside… so full, _so complete_ …

She pulled back just a little to look into the face of her one and only brother…

She stroked his bangs to the side and kissed his forehead.

"Hey."

He hiccoughed, smiling at his oldest sister.

"H-hey back."

She gave a peck to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, Lincoln."

"I love you, too, Lori." He returned the kiss to her lips. " _I love all of you so much_."

She gasped when he hugged her tightly to himself.

And as she looked down at his snowy white hair her mind was full of one thought:

_The Seduction of Lincoln Loud was, indeed, a Beautiful Corruption~_

* * *

**Final Notes:  
**

Lynn's scene was completely deleted and started over at least four separate times. The current version was supposed to have a humorous twist... with Lincoln passing out after experiencing the mind-blowing pleasure giving by his sister's sinful tongue and lips. Flagg1991 came to her rescue though and offered an alternate idea... I didn't quite incorporate everything, but you know, there's only so much "weak puppies" can do... But, hey, at least Lynn's happy!

Now, I can't write Leni's scene like I did and not give out some sort of comment... I was heavily inspired by Flagg1991's _Better Sisters_ when planning my scenes, and I took his "sweet and simple" approach ot heart. Except I added a pregnancy fetish... and Leni decides to do it on the family couch just to be closer to her family... while she's making more family. Sounds like a win-win to me!

Since we're here at the end, I wanted to let you guys know what my favorite chapter was. Hands down... it was Chapter 4, which focused on Luna. I cried while writing the opening scene... This story needed to be written even if it was for just that scene alone. It was just as painful to write as it was to read... and it was at that point that I knew no other chapter would be able to compare. _None._

 


End file.
